Spirited Away:The Twelve
by NarutoSwag99
Summary: After 7 long years Haku returns to the Human World only to meet a strange woman with Golden hair and Amber eyes, who is this mysterious girl? He is left fighting for the love of the girl he's always longed for but discovers that the Chihiro he knew no longer exists. With many things Haku had yet to learn how will he deal with the prophecy and the world of THE TWELVE? Well READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so no yelling at me about how bad anything is until later in the story. Ok heres the deal this first chapter isnt going to be very good because when I stated to imagine the story in my head Haku was already in the human world so I had to just make up a bunch of stuff to get him there but the next chapter should be much much better than this intro sort of chapter. Anyway please read review and make any suggestions about any of my mistakes or anything! Here we go!**

**Chapter One: Today Is The Day**

**It was early morning, the sun's light slowly crept in through the window indicating that morning had begun. As Haku laid on his bed he felt the warm and annoyingly bright light on his face. He slowly opened his eyelids revealing Emerald green irises. Slowly sitting up the blanket slid off his chest and using his thumb and forefinger of his right hand he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the room then out of the window, he stood up and walked over looking out at the bright blue sky and blinding sun.**

**"Today..." he simply stated. "Today is the day!" He said in a confidently with a hint of excitement in his voice. He walked over to his closet throwing on his white T-Shirt and some black pants with a pair of sandals. He had gotten used to wearing human clothes early in preparation for the day he had chosen. He glanced in his mirror making sure that he looked good. In the mirror stood a 17-Year old boy, with now short black/green hair ********(a classis boy-cut, like Justin Bieber's hair only anime style and without the swoop, ps i Hate Justin Bieber!)**** his skin still flawless and slightly on the paler side, he had grown taller about 5.8 ft by now and had grown a bit muscular with broader shoulders. **

**With one more quick look he walked over to the door and walked out into the hallway. It was a busy morning at the bathhouse same as any other day only it wasn't any other day, today was the day that Haku would go to the Human World! Haku walked down to the elevator and took it down to the second-floor which was full of bustling workers and customers. As he walked he kept a pretty noticeable grin on his face which many of the workers saw and realized that it must be today. **

**Haku passed by many strange spirits one being the Radish Spirit which he greeted with a bow and proceeded to head down a short flight of stairs to the bottom floor. Lin whom was working on that floor for the day walked up to him, "What the Hells with that grin on your face?" Lin asked. "What what grin?" Haku asked in a completely innocent tone. "wait you seriously didn't know you were grinning?" Lin asked slightly amused. "Yeah i guess so!" Haku said with a chuckle. "You'd better not smile like that when you see her or else she find out" Lin said in a taunting tone. "Find out what?" Haku questioned. That you Liiiiiike Herrrr!" Lin stated in a provoking way. "I Do Not!" Haku yelled in reply blushing slightly forcing him to use his right hand to cover his face. "Then why are you going back?" Lin said already knowing the Real reason. "To keep my promise, I am a man of my word" Haku said trying to pull himself back together. "Well I hate you for being able to go that damn Yubaba has still got my name, how come Chihiro only knew your name?!" Lin said in a irritated voice. "Luck a the draw i guess" Haku replied. Thats when Lin punched him in the side of the arm and Haku rubbed it in slight pain. "Man you can even hurt a dragon with that arm of yours." " Well i wont keep you any longer only because I'm a 'nice' person and know that you're Dying to go" "Thank you Lin" Haku said with a bow, and with that he ran off down the hall and out the large front door into town. "Damn that kid, if he hurts her I'll beat the living shit out of him!" Lin said completely serious. "He's coming Chi just a bit longer."**

**As Haku dashed through town the wind in his hair and face he thought to himself "Im coming Chihiro." Then he thought of all the factors that may be true. "what if shes forgotten us, What if she hate me, what if shes with another guy, what if i made her wait to long?" and so many more. After all 7 years ****was a long time even for a spirit. Haku soon reached the large n ominous red tunnel. He stood there, feeling the wind pulling him through to the other side. "Well...here goes nothing." He then began to run through the tunnel.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright NOOOOOW the story should be ALOT better than the previous chapter because I've caught up with my imagination. I sadly dont own anything you all know who does so lets get this chapter started!

Big thanks to Brunette Beauty 13!

Chapter 2: BOOM!

Haku trotted down the long and dark tunnel and slowly he began to see the faint amount of sunlight seeping in at the opposite end of the tunnel.

He began to pick up speed becoming more and more anxious as he grew closer and closer.  
Finally after 7 years I can see her again.

He felt the nice warm air as he ran into the wall of sunlight and into the forest.  
It's a no wonder they got lost in here Haku thought as he slowed down from a run t a jog to a peaceful walking pace. He reached the end of the dirt road passing the small stone houses along the way as well as that creepy statue with the strange smile. Even I think that's a little creepy. Haku said with a slight chuckle.

He soon reached the very end of the road and glancing to his left he looked up the relatively steep hill and saw a medium sized house on the corner.

Flashback:

So where do you live? In a blue house on the corner we were actually moving in today but then Dad..well..you probably already figured out the rest. End of Flashback

Haku let out a small sigh of relief he didn t think that it would be this easy to find it. He decided to head up and take a quick look inside but not meet her just yet that would happen tomorrow when he would start school. God thing Yubaba already took care of everything hell she's even letting me use her house in the woods.

Haku made a small grin on his face out of gratitude to that old hag of a witch. He began to head up the hill a bit awkwardly due to the incline but made it up in a minute or two. Once he reached the top a took a moment to catch his breath then headed around to the front of the bright blue house. As he began to walk around the side of the house he stopped for a second. "It's quiet." he thought to himself. "Too quiet for Chihiro at least." he mumbled to himself outloud this time,

Once he reached te front of the house he walked through the cast-iron gate that lead to the walkway, he then closed his eyes using his abilities to try and sense the presance of anyone around or in the house. "Nothing...no one." Haku said with a questoning voice.  
"Well i guess i'll just see her at school tomorrow." And with that he began to walk away and explore the town a bit. The town was fairly large and peacful after all it was a Sunday afternoon so it was pretty quiet.

Haku then decided to look around a few shops and happened to find a coffe shop to chill in for a bit. He opened up the front dooe and heard a jingle from the bells that hung just above the door signaling that a customer had arrived. Haku recieved a pleasant "Good afternoon" and he headed in for a quick drink.

Though what he hadn't noticed was the large posters and newspapers around town. As he sat down at the counter he looked up and behind the man who owned the place noticing a large poster next to a series of newspapers. On the poster were 6 people. They looked as if the were walking away from a fight or something with small scrapes on their bodies. Each one seemed to have partner, but one person especially stood out fromt the rest. in the front stood a silver haired boy next to a striking Golden haired amber eyed girl who wore a fodora. (because fodoras are AWESOME!) Her head was slightly turned to the right and just barley tilted down,  
she held the brim of her hat with the ends of her first three fingers and had a slight smirk on her face. Though none of them looked posed, most likley because the press had taken the picture wothout permission.

Underneath was written "Another epic battle between Our famous students and the mysterious dark man at the town highschool!"

"Who'er they?" Haku asked the man now pouring his coffee.  
"What, you mean you dont know!?" the man asked shouting slightly seeming flabbergasted.  
"Noooooo..." Hak responded with a hesitant voice. "Hmph well you're sure to meet them tomorrow at school you can't miss em trust me!" said the coffee guy.  
Haku gave him a questioning look but then simply drank his coffee and withone last look at the poster he left heading to check out the outer areas of town.  
Teh town was surrounded by HUGE grassfields and rocky canyons. Haku headed through the grass and over to the canyons which were the furthest out. Not a person or thing was in sight. It was dead silent, it was a strange place but Haku seemed to enjoy the absence everything.

Haku closed his eyes only for a mear second then...  
BOOOM!  
His eyes shot open to see a canyon wall a few hundred feet away was collapsing! A huge chunk was taken out of the canyn's side and it slowly crumbled to the ground removing a layer of rock. "What the HELL WAS THAT!?"

A/N There we go much much better tha the first i hope! please r and r!  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N Alright apology in advance for any typos or errors in this chapter because im having to use Notebook instead of Word or Open Office because those two programs won't let me save! It's super annoying! But Notebook will have to do for now. Anyways thanks for the reviews oh and in the future if i get writers block ill mention it in the A/N so i'd like you guys to make any suggestions as to what should happen or what you think should happen and i might just use your suggestion! Dont worry ill be sure to give you credit! On with the Story!

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Girl

The ground shook slightly beneath Haku's feet, he looked off where he thought the sound had come from only to see a huge portion of the canyon's walls to collapse to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Haku exclaimed.  
He began to sprint over to the 'scene' to see what had just happened, as he ran he began to sense the presance of two people.  
"Who would be way out here at this time of day, and causing something like this?" Haku though to himself. He finall reached the point of the 'explosion' and came to a hault. There was a huge dirt/dust cloud making things hardly visible down in the canyon. Though in only a few moments it cleared allowing Haku to see two figures down in the 'ditch'. One was a female Haku thought to be about 17 years old, (A/N the same age as him, how convenient.) She wore a black, unbuttoned cloak that had red lining along its edges with a golden symbol of the LEO sunsign on the back(A/N look it up if you don't know what that looks like and second IM A LEO! Shout out to all you other LEOS OUT THERE! and it reached down to the tops of her wore a white muscle shirt underneath with a pair of black pants. She was barefoot(A/N wierd huh well you'll find out why later.) She was about 5.6 to 5.7 ft and had striking golden hair (A/N yeah that's right GOLD not blonde GOLD!) its almost appeared to be shining, it was also short down to her chin similar to a guy's cut only more AWESOME (look at the picture that i used for the cover/my profile pic cause thats waht it looks like). Her eyes glowing an amber color that could be seen from a mile away. But the thing that Haku noticed a few moments after abserving her was the blood-colored scar on the top of her left hand in the form of a cut. (A/N because i have a scar there and it will work out for the story!) She was panting and was crouching on the ground with a few sweat drops falling down her chin. Her right knee rested on the ground underneath her while her left bent in front of her chin acting as support.

"She must have been the one to cause all of this." Haku whispered to himself.

Then Haku noticed the man near her. He was about 5.8 to 5.9 ft with silver hair (not white SILVER!) almost an identical cut to Haku's only a teeny bit longer. He His eyes were a saphire blue but appeared normal in 'glowingness'. He wore normal clothing a simple white muscle shirt along with some light blue shorts and black sneekers. His arms were crossed laying on his broad chest as he stood there looking at the girl.

"Alright" he suddenly spoke in a deep and SEXY voice. "Try for one more and that'll be it for today, we wouldn't want you to strain your body!"

"Heh please, ME strain my body?!" the girl spoke in a relativley deep voice for a female.(fYi I HAVE A PRETTY DEEP voice for a female and every time we have a sub at school and she's taking attendance and i say "Here" they always question me and say something like "Olivia's a guy?" then the whole class laughs including me!)

The girl then stood back up to her feet, sliding her right foot back making her stand sideways she extended her right arm bent at the elbow diagnolly. Opening here hand, her palm facing the sky she closed her eyes and bent her eyebrows focusing on something Haku had no clue.

Suddenly the girl clenched her teeth and a small sphere of a red 'light' appeared floating just sbove her palm, it grew slightly larger until it was just larger than her palm and then a piercing noise like cutting wind entered Haku's ears. He shut hs eyes tightly and covered is ears. Keeping one eye closed the other opened he watched intently.

The girl clenched her teeth harder as flames in the shape of four point extended from the sphere in a black color. (Recap the ball in the center is red and the four points spinning around it are black)

The four pointed flame spun faster than the eye could follow aroung the red sphere in the shape of a shuriken, emmiting a massive amount of energy.  
Haku could only stare in awe at the massive amount of power. The girl then began to run forward with the 'shiruken' staying with her hand.  
She then leapt high into the sky and as she began to fall she swung her right arm back then swung it forward with a great amount of force hurling the shuriken into the wall of the canyon. When it made contact a huge 'explosion' occured causing a massive gust of wind.  
Haku raised both of his arms in front of his face squinting attempting to block some of the wind.

Once the dust/dirt cloud cleared there was yet another HUGE chink takin out of the walls of the canyon.  
The girl fell back to the ground landing on both of her feet, but she stood only for a moment before falling backwards straight onto her back panting heavily.

The silver haired boy walked over to her side squatting down he had a smile on his face.  
"You finally got!"

The girl opened only her right eye and tilted her head to the side facing looking at the boy's face. "Did you ever doubt me?"  
she said in a kidding tone of voice.

"No...no i never did once, hey when we should head back before nightfall otherwise they'll all get mad at us for being out all day."

"Yeah I guess you're right" she said in a satisfied voice. The boy extended his hand out to her and she gladly took it standing up with a slight stumble. The thendissapeared, there bodies appearing to have divided into several dashes of lines. (if you've ever seen Naruto then you know what i mean.)

Haku stood there still in awe for a moment. "Wow." he said bluntly.  
He headed back to his appartment that was just down the street from the High school. By the time he got there it was already pretty dark.  
Haku plopped down and layed down on his bed putting his arms behind his head. (yes plopped down and layed down are two different thing!)

Haku glanced over to his right seeing his school uniform hanging from the wall. Then looking around he saw a small kitchen, a night stand with an alarm clock,  
his bed underneath him, and a few other things.

Haku layed there silent for a few minutes staring up at the sealing thinking to himself.  
The he spoke quietly to himself,

"Who was that mysterious girl?"

Well how did i do? Be sure to read and review and oooooh the next chapter is gonna be HUGE! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N OOOOOOOHHHH i couldnt wait to typre this chapter cause its going to be EPIC! Lots of stuff happens like...tch like id be dumb enough to tell you before thw chapter! Anyway back on track, Hope you enjoy this chapter and...

WhiteTiger246 prepare for half of you to be blown away!

Chapter 4: The Most Popular Girl In Town/World!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm clock sounded as the time reached 7am.  
Haku rolled over grogilly moaning in slight irritation at the annoying noise. It took him a moment but he then realised that toady he could be reunited with his long lost friend and fulfill his long lost promise to her.

His eyes suddenly shot open and he leapt out of his bed leaving the light blue sheets in a dismembered shape. He got dressed in his school uniform, a simple white polo with black pants similar to the ones he had been wearing the day before and a pair of white shoes that he wasn't overly fond of.

Once dressed he walked over to the kitchen and picked up a small stack of papers. He flipped through a pag or to trying to locate the file of who would be 'escorting' him to school and showing him around. "Ah here it is." Haku said as he finally removed the paper from the stack. "Ryuugi Katsumai, male, blonde, class A-2, seems like an intellegent fellow to be in the A classes." Haku seemed rather pleased with the boy who would be his guide.

After organizing his things and placing them into his school bag (the kind that are in the anime) he headed out the door closing it quietly behind him. As he headed down the stairs to the street below (he lives on the 2nd floor for those of you who could't figure that out aka Sage!)

As he reached he bottom he saw that Ryuugi had already been there waiting for him, wearing the same outfit and simply leaning against the smooth white concrete wall of the building.

"Hey you're the new kid right?!" Ryuugi said with a bit of pep in his voice along with a cheerful smile. "Uh yeah." Haku replied. "Well it'll be my pleasure to show you around today, pleased to meet you I'm Ryugi Katsumai." he said extending his hand out.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, but most people just call me Kohaku." Hau said shaking Ryuugi's hand.

"Well then shall we?" Ryuugi said pointing his thumb over the back of his shoulder towards the direction of the sidewalk.  
Haku began to walk down the path and Ryuugi walked alongside him on his right.

"Be sure to remember how to get here cause i won't be guiding you after this you'll be on your own.!" "Sure thing." Haku said seeming rather distracted.

"Something on your mind, nervous or somethin?" Ryuugi asked in an understanding way.  
"Yeah...sure" Haku said in an obvious lying tone.

"Well whatever!" Ryuugi said dropping the subject. "Oh right what class are you in?!" Ryuugi asked excitedly.  
"Class A-2." Haku said. "That's the same class as me!" Ryuugi said excitedly "Thet's convenient it'll be easier to show you around that way!"  
(shocker i know right the super smart Haku in the Second Smartest Class 'gasp' just wait)

Ryuugi and Haku walked for a few minutes going over some simple things like school rules and stuff like that until they had the school in their sights. "Ah wer're here!"  
Ryuugi exclaimed.  
Haku simply looked around as if waiting for something. Ryuugy gave him the questioning look but brushed it off as they drew closer to the gate enterance. There were several students outside chatting with friends and hanging until the first bell would ring. Just as Haku and Ryuugi aligned with the left edge of the gate a long'ish'  
sleek black car pulled up in front of the enterance. Suddenly all of the students became excited and they all seemed to gather towards the gate.

Haku and Ryuugi simply stood still.  
"Wha." "Shhhh just watch"Ryuugi interupted Haku.  
So Haku Shut Up and looked ahead at the car.

Then the right door closest to the gate swung open with a bounce.  
Then one foot popped out and stepped onto the sidewalk then a leg then standing up a person emerged from the car.  
Haku's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly as the beautiful teeneger place a sleek black Fodora on her head with her right hand with a pair of shades.

The huge crownd of students began to cheer nd scream as the girl looked up with a smirk on her face. She wore a black school jacket with a short (height wise) collar stood up along with a white polo inderneath with the top two buttons undone showing her strong looking collar bones, black pants with shiny black dress shoes. The jacket had the school patch on the left sleeve by the shoulder it read "Shinai High school." It was the same as all of the other patches only in a shiny golden color writing wit a back background.

FLASHBACK Image of girl on poster with fodora, FLASH Image OF girl panting and throwing the 'shuriken'

END OF FLASHBACK

Her flawless skin, amber eyes, golden hair, there was no mistaking it, "That girl..." Haku said in a fairly quiet voice.  
"Yeah, you've probably seen her on the posters around town with her team behnd her." Ryuugi answered to Haku's un-asked question.  
The fodora's her signature so she's kinda hard to miss considering she's the only one who wears that fodora." Ryuugi said calmly as if he were used to talking to people about it.

Haku remained silent in awe at the girl that stood before him.  
Then from inside the car five other people stepped out, two more girls and three other guys. (three girls three guys just a recap)  
Haku only payed attention to two of the, though, the golden haired girl and the silver haired saphire eyes boy standing directly behind her.

(The song Troublemaker by Olly Murs starts to play in the background until she heads inside)

The girl began to walk forward with justthe right amount of swag to her walk. As she headed towards the crowd her friends followed behind her.  
All the boys and girls were going Crazy, the boys fawning over the golden haired girl and her fother female friends (but her the most) and the girls over the males of the group (mostly the silver haired)

They all walked as if it were nothing, some of them smiling while others simply grinned. (yess they're different!)

The crowd seemed to form a path for them to walk as the headed towards the stairs that lead up unto the ain halway of the school.

The golden haired girl walked up the stairs with a bounce in her step and her friends then stood behind her as ahe turned around to face the crown, only turning her body half of the way to her left to look behind her.

She reached up with her right hand grabbing the right corner of the frame of her shades swiflty removing them from her face revealing Golden Amber eyes that no man could resist, making the crown go BERZERK

She took a glance at the crowd looking at the cheering fans of both boys and girls and with a smirk on her face, he mouth opening just a bit at the corner showing some WHITE teeth.  
She then turned around swing the school bag over the top of her right shoulder holding it by the handle, she walked into th school.

Haku stood,dumbfounded by what he had just seen. "What's that girl's name?" Haku said in a shocked kind of voice.  
"I'll tell you later, for now let's head to homeroom." Ryuugi said patting Hku's back and walking forward.  
It took Haku a moment to come back to 'reality' and begin walking forward into what would be one of the BIGGEST school days he would ever have.

Well what did you think? Lots of a questions will be answered in the next chapter but for now you'll have to wait! At least for a day or so. Snyway please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Alright this chapter should be pretty awesome im thinking of some parts as i go nut it should still be awesome!

I dont own anything just to refresh your memeries. Oh and if i put ' marks nest to a sentence it means that w'ere in their thought.

Chapter 5: Reo

Haku and Ryuugi walked to thier homeroom class sitting in the row second from the window on the left towards the back. Haku sat there still wondering why that girl just kept popping up everywhere he went, 'who is she, or rather what is she, why is she so popular, and most importantly WHY WONT ANYONE TELL ME WHO SHE IS!?'  
"Hey class is starting so you might want to come back to reality." Ryuugi said tapping on Haku's desk in front of him.

Sensei stood from his desk once the bell had rung, "Class we have a new student today." he gestured for Haku to stand and come to the front of the room. "His name is Kohaku Nushi"  
Haku took a bow "Please take care of me." then took his seat behing Ryuugi once again.

Sensei then began to teach, talking about math hings that pre- algebra and multi-stepped equations while Haku simply stared out the window leaning on his arms on the desk, 'she's not in this class uhh where could she be.'  
"Haku...Haku...Haku!" Haku suddenly shook from his thoughts looking up to see to see Ryuugi getting his attention, then looking ahead to see the teacher looking at him. "Daydreaming on your first day huh, well why don't you some on up and solve this problem if you don't feel you need to pay attention."

Haku heard whisperes and small giggles around the class. He stood up and walked to the chalkboard with a face that read 'how tedious'.  
Looking at the board he saw what would look like a board filled with random number, letters, equation symbols and exponents etc.

After a moment of looking at the problem Haku looked over at the teacher,"X is equivelent to 3r divided by pie." the class was silent as well as the teacer, Haku simply turned around and walked back to his seat. The class and teacher were dumbfounded, he didn't even show work! They all looked at Haku then at the teacher, "Correct." the teahcer said with a stutter then he continued to teachfor a few mintes and handed out shets for the class to do independently. Sensei left the room for a minute or two and returned to the doorway, "Haku please come with me." the teacher waved his hand towards himself saying 'come here'. Haku stood and walked over to him quietly. "Here." the teacher said handing Haku wat looked like a test.  
"Take this and when you're done han it in to me." Haku took the papers and went back to his desk quietly. The test was a mixture of all subjects, Social Studies, English, Science etc.

After about a half an hour Haku had finished the test. (that's a really fast time)  
He handed it to the teacher who immediatley began to correct it with his red marker. However the marker's ink never reached the paper. "A...a hundred..." the teacher mumbled. Only a few other students had gotten that score on the enterance exam and they were all in another class.  
"acaome with me" the teacher said walking into the hall, Haku soonly followed turning left at the doorway catching up to the sensei. "Where are we going?" Haku asked. "To class S-1 the smartest in the whole school only filled with elite students.  
The teacher along with Haku made a few twists and turns down the white, long hallways evenually reaching their destination.

"Wait rght here for a moment please." the teacer said opening the classroom door, letting it close behind him. Haku waited quietly out in the hall, glancing up at the top of the doorway he saw a shiny golden plate that read S-1, " Wow guess they are the elite class."

he door suddenly opened the the teacher walked out telling Haku that he could go in. Haku hesitated a moment as the teacher walked back down the hall in the directin they had come from.

Haku walked into the classroom slowly (not like turtle slow just slightly hesitant)  
He looked at the very few students that were in the room, maybe 19 or 20 Haku estimated.  
"Welcome Haku" the tall, dark haired and pretty young looking teacher said. "We don't getnew students very often."

Haku simply remained quiet looking around the room he scanned moving from left to right, then his eyes suddenly widened.  
There...right by the window second from the back, was her. She was staring out the window at the view of the front of the school. (if you were to walk in the entrance of the school the classroom is on the right half so she could see the front from the side)  
She leaned on her left hand, her palm covering half of her mouth with her fingers by her ear. She simple sat there as if nothing was happening around her "What is she thinking about?" Haku accidently mumbled out loud in a skeptical tone.

"Who?" the teacher asked from his desk chair. Haku looked over t he teacher noticing his Violet eyes, then gesturing towards the girl. "Oh you mean Reo." the teacher said standing from his leather chair.  
'Reo?' Haku questioned. "Isn't that Lion, what a strange name?" Haku asked. The teacher made his way over to this so called Reo and turned around. "It's only her nick-name." he said. "Oh speaking of names mine is Kyoya...Kyoya Taskumi."  
"Pleasure to meat you." Haku said with a bow still standing at the front of the class. Reo hadn't even twitched after all this while the rest of the class was quiet and frankly looked bored while at the same time appeared to be questioning Haku with odd glares.

'It's like they know I'm a River spirit/dragon or something' Haku thought.

Kyoya was still next to Reo, who remained lost in space, then asked the boy who sat in front of her for a few pieces of paper. It was then that Haku realised that the silver haired boy had been sitting in front of her the whole time.  
Haku looked art him for a second while he was grabbing a few papers from his desk and handin them to the teacher. "Thank you Takumi." the teacher said rolling up the small stack of paper. He then held the tube of papers in his right hand bending over slightly. He then took the papers and Whacked Reo's left arm out from underneath her head. Her head fell stopping half a foot from the top of the desk jolting back up.  
"What?!" She said in an inicent voice with a hint of irritaion along with just a hint of a glare. The teacher playfully glared back as if they were best friends or something. Haku then noticed just how young this teacher looked, he could've been the same age as Haku and the other students, only difference was he looked more intellegent with his thin glassed with a barley noticable black frame.

"We have a new student." Kyoya said using the paper roll t point at Haku..."So, you interupted my thoughts...for that!" she responded in a playful tone with a but of seriousness. She then looked at Haku... for what seemed like hours to Haku she just looked at him (really it was only a few second) She brushed her bangs to the side (right side), the had gotten in her eues a bit when she was "knocked over".  
Her bangs now swooped (not quite like JB, like in an awesome way!) She then looked back at the teacher who also remained silent. "Whatever." Reo said looking back out the window. "Not whatever, how about i take that drawing you've been doing for nintey percent of the class this week!?" Kyoya threatened in again a jokingly way. "Nooo thank youuu." Reo responed moving her books off of her desk and into the basket underneath her chair.  
"Well then how about you solve thi problem?" Haku looked behind him at the board, it looked ten times more difficult than the one he had solved, even her would have had to show work!

Reo sat there leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms..."R equals two times tha radious of 5 times the exponent of C plus pie r squared."

"Good" the teacher said returning to his desk. The class didn't seem suprised at all be Reo's amzing intelegance, Haku's mouthed dropped just slightly wiht an 'I dont believe it' look.

He looked back at Reo from the board and saw that she had now gone back to staring out the window.  
"Haku why dont you take a seat in the back there." Kyoya said gestring to the seat one behing Reo and to the left. Haku nodded his head once and sat down in his new seat. The class went on for what seemed like five minutes when it was really five hours, because all he had done that class was answer a few questions, and when he wasn't doing that he was looking at Reo or zoning out looking at the chalk board asking himself that same queations he had asked before.

"RING RING RING!"  
School was let out, and Haku headed back home after watching the other students leave the classroom. Ryuugi caught up to him and walked home with Haku, their houses were in the same direction.  
All Haku knew Ryuugi said was "Hey Haku wait up!" before staring at the concrete and getting lost in thought.

"Hey...are you listening?!" Ryuugi asked shaking Haku from his thoughts.  
"Huh?" Haku asked as he came back to the world.

"Well...guess it's been a big day for you, anyway congrats on getting into that S-1 class!"  
"Yeah...thanks" Haku said hismind still wonering.

"See you tomorrow morning, I'll walk you to school again!" Ryuugi said whill heading to his house down another road by Haku's apartment.

Haku headed back up the stairs and into his room, flopping down on the couch and tilting his head back looking at the ceiling..."Reo huh?..."

I know wierd ending but i didnt want to make it a big cliff hanger this time, just one that leaves you wondering a bit. Anyway Sorry WhiteTiger you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!  
NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE EPIC! Please R and R! Until next time! OH AND i know there are a crap load or errors but remeber i dont have spellcheck for a while so please dont be mad! And i love how it autocorrects but i dont have spellcheck, HOW DUMB IS THAT!? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok im kind of tired/bored right now so i have no idea how this chapter will turn out but i dont think that it'll be bad, at least i hope not.

Chapter

The next morning Haku had woken up a full half hour earlier then he had to. He moaned when he looked over at his clock seeing that it was only 6:30 in the morning. "Well might as well get up." Haku said sitting up then swinging his legs over the side of the bed and heading to the kitchen.

He opened up a cabinet pulling out some cereal (yes spirits eat cereal too). He dumped it into a large bowl then added milk only to then realize that he wasn't very hungry.  
He sighed and decided to just get dressed and go for a walk.

After slowly dressing into his uniform he headed out the door. "Maybe I'll head back to that canyon." Haku said while heading down the stairs.  
So he did, he walked through downtown which was as quiet as the spirit world during the day. He eventually reached the canyon and decided to take a closer look at the huge chin that had been blown to pieces.

He hopped off the canyon's edge landing gracefully on his feet about 100ft down. He looked up and to his left, looking at the now oddly shaped wall of the canyon.  
"I can't believe that one person could do so much damage with just one hit." Haku said shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun as he looked upwards at the rocks.

But Haku was completley oblivious to the glares he was recieving from two people above him standing by the canyon's edge.  
"Who exactly is that kid Reo." Takumi asked. "Noone...noone at all." Reo responded with a bit of resentment. "We don't need to be botheres with him let's just go, we'll see him at school anyway." Reo said beginning to turn around and walk away.

"Yeah but both you and I know that that guy's a spirit, everyone else sensed it too yesterday." Takumi said. "Why would a spirit just show up for no reason at a random time, ESPECIALLY at a time like this." Takumi said with a skeptical tone.

Reo stopped walkling, her hands were in her pockets and her fodora was tilted downwards shedingher eyes from the sun.  
She remained silent for a few seconds before responding. Looking back over her shoulder, "Cause he's an idiot." she said bluntly walking away once more.  
Takumi looked back down at Haku before quickly catching up to Reo.

Haku who had never noticed had also decided to head to school, as he gently floated up to the surface he suddenly smacked his forehead. "Ahh i forgot about Ryuugi!"  
Haku said in an irritated with himself voice.  
"Aww well guess I'll see him when i get to school." Haku began to walk back to the town through the grassyfields hoping that he would learn of 'her' name today.

"Reo...Lion huh."

FLASHBACK:

Image: The Leo symbol on the back of her cloak

End of Flashback:

"What an appropiate nickname but nothe one that i wish to learn."

It took about 20 minutes to reach the school, by then it was about 7:30 and classes were about to start.  
Haku headed to the S-1 classroom only to see 6 teenagers remaining not incluing the teacher.

Haku raised an eyebrow he could've sworn that there was at least 20 students yesterday.

Kyoya suddenly walked up behind Haku seeing the confused face he was making he figured out what he was questioning.  
"Yesterday was a merger class with A-1 for a special lesson that's why there were more students." he said taking his seat at his desk.

Haku simply nodded still having a slightly confused look. 'There's still an abnormally small amount of students in this class though i mean...7 students! including himself!'

'How strange' Haku thought taking his seat where he had sat yesterday.  
Reo was in her desk looking down intently at her paper, she appeared to be drawing on the back but Haku couldn't make out what exactly it was. "You never pay attention do you, either it's drawing or staring out the window, you might as well just skip class all together!"Takumi said twisting around in his chair to look back at Reo.  
"I don't need to, and you know as well as i do that i need to come to school, it's boring as hell but it keeps me distracted, not to mention it's a good place to zone out and draw."  
;Distraction?'Haku thought,'From what?'

"Class has begun" Kyoya said with a sigh hoisting himself up from his chair as the bell rang for the third and final time.  
"Now class tofay we'll be dicussing..." Reo heard nothing after those few words as she continued drawing and looking up occasionally out the window.

Haku listened while looking at Reo every few minutes, 'Jeez know one on this freaking planet will say this girl's name!' Haku thought more frustrated then he had ever been...EVER.  
He didn't know why but he HAD to know, this girl, this mysterious girl with amazing power, intellegance, you name it!

The bell rang after who knows how long and Haku headed to gym class, but he din't end up doing much considering all anyone and everyone was doing was watching the elite students do thier thing.  
Reo was amazingly athletic and agile, making several shots in baskatball, powerfull ,almost too powerfull, shots and goals in soccer never missing, etc. She was wearing a different gym outfit then the other students, black muscle shirt with the school's symbol on the back as well as the other elite students including Haku,  
but noone cared about him, all of thier eyes were fixated on the 3 girls and 3 guys. Everyone seemingly druling over them.  
Ryuugi popped up suddenly behind Haku, "Incredible aren't they?" he asked from behind walking up next to Haku.

"Yeah." Haku said bluntly.  
The they just watched and observed them, leaping, throwing, etc.

Haku could've sworn that the other students eyes aere sparkling.  
Gym class ended and all of the student sighed and groaned in dissappointment that they could no longer fawn and druel over their beloved elite students.  
Reo and the other S-1 members walked into a seperate changing room from the regular students. Haku thought that was odd conidering that the changing rooms were supposed to be sepperated by gender but these huys had there very own room and it was a mixture of male and female!

Once they entered the room Haku saw them changing thier shirts, he looked at Reo who was pulling her shirt off by grabbing the back of the neck of the shirt and pulling it over her head to the front. She wore a black sports braw but that wasn't what Haku was staring at. A 'tatoo' of 2 chains, one wrapping from the just under her right rob cage and crossing her chest diagnolly over her left shoulder and around her back (so looking at her back you would see the chain going from her left shoulder diagnolly to her under her right ribcage) meating back at where it had begun and the second the same only on her left side. The chains intercepted in the center on her front and back forming an X.  
Only on her front where the two intercepted was a swirl with the LEO symbol at the center and Japanese lettering in lines around it ( so imagone a circle with lines sticking out of the sides onlt the lines don't quite touch the outer rim of the circle).

"What's exactly is that?" Haku asked his eyes never leavingthe strange design.  
"A tatoo what does it look like?." Reo answered, but Haku knew that was a lie, noone gets a tatoo like that and that large as well as strange.

But Haku chose to leave it alone...for now.

The day went on and eentually school ended, Haku walked home with Ryuugi once again while Reo walked with her group.  
Haku thought it was a little odd that they wee driven to school but walked home but he just shrugged it off.

"What are we going to d about that kid?" Katsume asked from behing Reo. He had redish pink hair with light grey eyes.  
"Yeah Reo that kid saw, he may be a spirit but we can't ignore that." Misaki said walking up on the left side of Reo. She had dark brown hair as well as chocolate brown eyes.  
"Look just leave the guy alone for now and if he becomes an "issue"...then I'll be the one to "take care" of him. Is that clear?" Reo said with a bit of irritation and resentment towards the subject.  
She just kept walking down the street the others following.

Pulling the brim of her fodora down slightly she looked up at the bright blue sky.  
'Why...Why now of all times did 'he' have to show up!.' Reo thought in an angry and almose fearful voice, but not fear for herself but for Haku.

Alright that's it for this chapter. I've decided that this story is gonna be pretty long so that should be fun. Anyways i can almost garuntee that within the next 3 chapter Reo's real name will be revealed so you all can quit bothering me about it! But i was going to have you all find out around then anyways so yeah.  
Again please excuse my errors cause i don't have spell check and I NEVER proofread my work cause it's boring just like studying, i dont do that either! but i get A's...wierd. Anyway please R and R and see you next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello! I know i missed updating yesterday but I was tired and didn't feel like typing alright! This chapter is gonna be epic!, in the violent and shocking way.  
Prepare for your minds to be blown to kingdom come!

Chapter 7: Murderer?!

Screams, shouts, cries of terror.  
"Stop!"  
"She's losing control!"  
"Run!"  
"We must repair the seal!"  
Blood splattered on the walls, bodies of those that had attempted to cut her down sprawled on the floor.  
Reo tossed and turned in her bed, "No..." she turned her head.  
"Kill her!"  
"No..." she twisted in her bed.  
Her parents, both her mother and father ran towards her screaming at her to stop and calm down.  
But she couldn't stop, after all she wasn't in control anymore...  
As her parents drew closer she sprinted at them, she was no longer in control of her own body, she couldn't stop herself from attacking the two whom stood before her She ripped them apart without even the slightest hesitation.  
"NOOOOOO!..."  
Reo sat up like a rocket, panting with small beads of sweat dripping down her face.  
"Tch." she slammed the side of her fist against the wall, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and throwing off the comforter she stood up, heading towards her bedroom door.  
She grabbed her jacket hoodie and walked down the hallways checking to make sure that her 'friends' were still asleep.  
She headed downstairs, slowly opening the front door so that it wouldn't creak and closed it behind her.

Reo headed out into the night, walking barefoot through the cold, wet grass. She headed deaper into the trees until she reached the edge of small clearing. She looked up at the moon, simply staring at it,  
she stood there silently.

Reo then climbed up her favorite tree that was along the edge of the large clearing, like a cat she leapt and balanced up the branches reaching about halfway up the easily 100ft tree. She stood on the thick branch which gave her the perfect view of the night.  
She let out a small sigh as she looked up at the moon.

"Such a mysterious formation don't you think?"  
Reo spun around on the branch only to see Kyoya standing by the edge of the branch.  
"Yeah... it is" she replied not seemingly suprised by the fact that Kyoya had followed her.

"How'd you know I had left?" she asked.  
"Of course I knew after all i know you all to well." he replied walking closer to her slowly step by step.  
"I suppose you do." she said putting her hands into her jacket pockets.

"The moon certaintly fits you, but so does the sun, both of them grand and beautiful, yet they hide and have many secrets they do not wish to tell." Kyoya said not only inches from her.  
"I take it you had that dream again?." Kyoya asked looking down at Reo who stood there, quietly gazing at the new moon.  
"How can you be the same age as me but sound so...wisdomy let alone be a fake teacher, I can't believe you can pull it off so well?." Reo asked jokingly.  
"Don't know." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, guess I've been a little jumpy latley huh?" she said sounding a bit sad.  
"Hey.." Kyoya said placing a hand on either side of her face, "Don't look so down, it makes me worry, that will never happen agian, I trust you, we all do."

Reo looked at his violet eyes, shining in the moonlight, they looked so serious.  
"You sure are honest." she said looking back up at the sky.

"Yeah but I have to be after all you wouldn't trust me if I lied all the time now would you?" Kyoya said stepping behind her and rapping his arms around her shoulders.  
"Yeah, I guess a wouldn't, but then again I lie all the time but you're stupid enough to trust me." Reo said with a slight smile.  
"Heh yeah but I know you well eough to know that you wouldn't lie if it was really important, especially to me.  
"You got me there." Reo said holding on to his hands by her neck.

The two of them stood there for a while longer then headed back to get some sleep before morning came.

Once morning had arrived they had all been driven to school, they went throught their daily ruitine of walking throught the crowds of students and heading to their classroom.

Haku had already arrived sitting in his desk quietly reading a book.  
Reo looked at him curiously wondering why he had been so early, then took her seat.

Kyoya soon walked in after the bell had rung and began to teach his lesson.  
"Today class we'll be discussing sunsigns, their meaning and those who host them."  
He began to write twelve symbols on the board each one being the symbol for each of the sunsigns.  
"A sunsign is a zodiac based on the time and day you were born, for example if you are a Gemini then the sun's current location was in the Gemini zodiac when you were born."  
"Each zodiac has an creature representaion, for example Gemini is "The Twins" represented by indentical twins."  
"Now based on your birthdays each of you has your own zodiac, Aries,Taurus,Gemini,Cancer,Leo,Virgo,Libra,Scorpio ,Sagittarius,Capricorn,Aquarius, and last but not least Pisces."  
"Reo your nickname was given to you because of your sunsign being Leo, the lion and Reo meaning lion fits you perfectly, you were born within the dates that the sun was in the Leo Zodiac, August 3rd."  
(my birthday!)  
"Takumi you're an Aries,Ram , Katsume you're a Cancer,Crab , Misaki a Scorpio,Scorpion ,and Aoi a Piscies,Fish. I myself am a Taurus or Bull."  
"Now each of these Zodiac creatures resides within a host, they enter the body of a child before they are even born allowing their bodies to develope into what we call "Demons" so to speak, however they are not born as "Demons" per say they are are simply not human. When the child is born it is crucial that a seal team is presesnt in order to place a seal upon the newborn before the Zodiac has the chance to take control while the child has no way to fight against it. However even if the seal is made the mother still dies in the process of giving birth and the father is killed when exposed to the "demon" so the newborn child is given to a parit of parents of whom have no idea of their existance."  
If the Zodiac is able to take over their host then slowly the host's mind is taken over as well as their bodies, becoming more and more animal like. Their bodies morph and shape to their creature, their skin peeling away and thier bones growning and changing until eventually they lose their bodies completley and their minds lost completley as the Zodiac has finally taken over the host's body leaving no trace that they ever existed."  
Haku noticed that Kyoya had a sad look on his face when he said this, and as he looked around the room everyone looked serious and even Reo was paying attention for the first time that Haku had seen.

Kyoya then resumed, "When the host loses control then they can go on murderous rampages, unable to define who is an friend from foe, they simply slaughter anyone and destroy anything around them, filled with hate and rage."  
Suddenly Reo stood from her desk with force causing her chair to slide back, her arms were stiffly extended with her hands on the desk."Excuse me." she said then walking out of the classroom at a firm pace while looking down at her feet, her fists clenched tightly turning her knuckles white.  
Everyone looked at the opened classroom door with a confused expression wondering why Reo had abruptly left. However Kyoya as well as Takumi wore a sad and worried expression, looking out into the hallway.  
He then simply resumed talking about each of the individual creatures and thier pesonality traits.  
However Haku payed little attention, thinking about what had made Reo so frustrated enough to leave in the middle of class.

RING RING, the bell signalled lunch and the students filled the halls heading towards the cafiteria except for Haku.  
Reo still hadn't returned and Haku wondered where she could be. He figured he should go find her and at the same time he could look for Chihiro. He walked through the halls, checking open classrooms and everyone of the three floors but she was nowhere to be found, no lick finding either of them.  
'I know Chihiro's here I can feel her presence but i can't seem to find her, and Reo isn't around either' he scratched the back of his head in frustration.  
He decided to head up to the roof, after all it was the one place he hadn't checked, at least one of them had to be up there.

Haku headed up the stairs that led to the rooftop, opening the loud clanky door (the kind in school that have the long vertical metal bars that you push in...you know what I mean!)  
He squinted his eyes as the sun's bright light lit up his face. Shading his eyes with his hand he looked ahead and walked out into the open. Once he was completley submerged in the sunlight he "unsquinted"  
and saw Reo there sleeping in the middle of the rooftop floor. Her hands were behind her head and her legs were crossed, her signature fodora was tilted forward slightly because of the back being pushed up by her laying down. She looked so peaceful, the gentle breeze blowing her swooped bangs, her moth just barley opened as she breathed slowly and quietly. "Wow she's actually cute when she sleeps." Haku said walking up and sitting down beside her.

"Hmm..." Haku thought for a moment. "Now might be the best chance to find out who this girl is but..."  
Haku sat there with his arms crossed in an indian style position contemplating what he should do. "I would only look for a second it's not like I would look to deep into her mind." he said to himself obviously trying to make it sound ok to look into her mind without permission. It reminded him of the time he had helped Chihiro by showing her his mind.  
"I might as well considering I'll probably never get this chance again."

And so he leaned forward placing his right fingertips onto her smooth forehead, he closed his eyes and entered her mind.  
Through the eyes of Reo:  
Flash Falling into water and being carried by a dragon Flash Looking at the bathhouse Flash Looking at Haku then Lin and Kamaji Flash Blood Flash Screams and bodies Flash "Chihiroooo!" being yelled by a deep male voice Flash Her parents on the ground...  
Flash Getting hit in the stomach and the "tatoo" being created, the chains wrapping over her shoulders and the swirl at the center.

Haku was suddenly shot out of her mind, when he came back to reality Reo had grabbed his wrist that had been touching her a moment ago. She was shooting him the most evil and scary death glare that Haku had ever seen with an angry face that showed that she could kill him at any moment.  
She sat up quickly grabbing him by his collar, "How much did you see!" she yelled at him with an extremley angry voice.  
Haku didn't reply only showing a face of "uh oh".  
"What did you see!?" She yelled at him, "Well?!"  
Haku remained silent then simply mumbled, "I'm not sure."

"Tch!" Reo stood up and walked towards the door quickly and angrily slamming it shut behind her.  
Haku remained sitting on the ground looking back at the door.

"Chihiro?..."

Oh what did i tell you! Epic chapter right! And Guess What!? I PROOFREAD IT! And it was boring as hell but just for you guys i did it! I came up with the rooftop scene while walking my dog haha! Congradgulations You all finally know who Reo is! Please R and R! and until next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Thsi chapter may or may not be Just as Epic it depends on how far i get.  
But thanks for all of the reviews and be sure to R and R!

Chapter 8: An Unpleasent Surprise

Chihiro had never come back after having stormed off and Haku was utterly DUMBFOUNDED by what he had just discovered.  
"Reo and Chihiro...are...the same person!?, how come I couldn't sense Chihiro's presence at all!?" Haku said in a loud voice to himself.

"Because we were trained to hide out presence from the day we were born." a deep male voice said from behind and above Haku.  
Haku quickly turned around seeing Kyoya up on one of the raised portions of the roof.

"We...?" Haku asked even more confused then previously. Everything he had just seen, it was like reading random chapters from a book.  
The connections between each chapter just couldn't be made, and didn't make any sense!

"So...how much did you see?"Kyoya asked hopping down from his post smoothly and swiftly landing just beside Haku "I'm not even sure what it is that I saw..." Haku said looking down at his feet still contemplating.

"You should be careful when you look into people's heads, you might find out things that you never intended...or would've wanted to." Kyoyas said very seriously looking directly at Haku. "Not to mention she didn't give you permission let alone even know that you were doing it...ntil just now at least."

"What I saw...what exactly happened...in her past I mean?" Haku asked looking up from his feet and into Kyoya's eyes.  
"...that's not for me to tell." he replied looking off at the sky."All I know is that you've made her mad...so she might not show up for a while...but don't worry she'll come back within a few days...probably."Kyoya said "reasurringly" with a hint of a chuckle after saying "probably."

Haku just signed looking out at the "scenery" from the school's roof, Kyoya walked away heading towards the door that led back into the school, he paused for a second,  
looking to his right side he looked back at Haku out of the corner of his eye, then simply turned back around and kept walking.

After hearing the door's clanks and clicks Haku was once again left alone on the roof. He stayed there for only a few minutes longer looking back on his newly discovered information.  
Then he let out another sigh, still unable to put all of the pieces of the puzzle together he headed back into the school.  
Walking down the stairs that led down to the school's third floor, he saw Takumi leaning against the wall, arms crossed appearing deep in thought.  
Then he looked up at Haku and looked angry, glaring at him for a moment then standing up from the wall.

"What did you do?" Takumi asked in a tempered voice, one that said I'll kill you if you answer incorrectly.  
Haku remained silent for a moment thinking of how to respond.  
"I'm not quite sure but I think I found out something I shouldn't have."  
"You must have royaly screwed up to make her leave, she only ever does that when she's really angry or frustrated." Takumi said beginning to walk up the stairs closer to Haku.  
"I don't know who you are to Reo exactly... but if you hurt her I will not tolerate it." Takumi said looking Haku dead in the eyes then walking back down the stairs and into the hallway.  
The way he spoke and what he had said along with what Kyoya had...it made Haku wonder just how close they all were.

Haku headed home for the night, he sat down at his computer (yes spirits know how to use computers, remember how smart they made Haku seem in the movie!)  
He decided to perform a bit more research on the topic of Zodiacs and their hosts. The idea of a demon being placed within a child who hasn't even been born seemed inconcevable even for a spirit.( I was thinking of Princess Bride at themoment so I just had to use that word!)

"Now lets see." Haku said scrolling down a page he had found all about the so called "myths" about Zodiacs, their stories and their hosts.  
However after a few hours Haku had fallen asleep at his desk.

The next morning Haku was running a bit late, throwing on his uniform and skipping breakfast he made up for his lost time. While walking to school Haku wondered if Reo...or Chihiro rather, would be there.

But to Haku's dissappiontment she was nowhere to be found. The other students of his class had obviously found out that it was Haku that was to blame, he wasn't sure if they had figured it out by process of elimination or if Kyoya or Takumi simply told them.

Either way Haku's day was full of evil and skeptical glares.  
The same was repeated the next day, Reo never showed up and hadn't been at the other elite student's home. Haku had figured that they all roomed together because they arrived and went home together, though Haku had never actually seen their house or where they walked to.  
But that was for another time.

It was the third morning and Reo still hadn't returned, Haku heard the other students mumbling about it.  
"What should we do?" Misaki asked leaning in towards Takumi.  
"If she's not back by tomorrow morning than we should try to find her, Kyoya knows most of her favorite places to run off to so it shouldn't take long to locate her, not to mention I'm her partner so I could probably find her." Takumi replied looking fairly relaxed and with a yawn he leaned back in his chair. The others seemed to agree and relax just as he had.

However the word "partner" stood out to Haku the most. 'What does he mean by that?' Haku wondered, there were several ways to interperate the word "partner" but Haku wasn't sure which one Takumi had meant and it bothered him a bit.

It was soon lunch time and all the students around the school had decided to eat outside because it was one of those rare days where the conditions outside were perfect, sunny, slighlty on the warmer side but with a nice cool breeze.

Haku had decided to eat out as well, after heading outside he saw the whole school had gathered in front of the school to eat.  
"Hey!" Haku looked over into the thick crowd of students to see Ryuugi waving to him inviting him to join him inder a tree about midway through the crowd.

Haku joined Ryuugi sitting beside him and eating his bento that he had packed for himself that morning. "We really don't get to hang out much do we!?" Ryuugi said starting to stuff his mouth full of white rice from his bento.  
Haku ate rather elegantly using his chopsticks with perfect form and eating small amounts of rice at a time.  
But he didn't act like he was an elegant person, like eating that way was just...normal.

They continued their conversation about random things and small talk. Once they had both finished their meals they began to walk back into the crowd, they managed to get dragged into the center, being bumped around and such.

Then suddenly...

"BOOOOOMMM!" what sounded lke the Hulk smashing into the earth erupted through the crowd.  
The crowd went dead silent, quiet enough to hear a butterflie's wing flap, but then again that ability was normal for Haku.  
Everyone looked ahead towards the sound coming from the direction of the main gate.  
All of their eyes widened, they looked in complete astonishment and fear at what was before them.

A...Serpent...A HUGE black surpent towering easily 90 ft or more above them was looking throughout the students appearing to be searching for someone.  
"What the HELL is That!" Haku heard several people scream, shout and whisper throughout the crowd.

Haku was asking himself the same thing, 'What the hell is that thing and why is it here?!'  
Suddenly the snake's large, slitted eyes made contact with his. As all of the students around him began to run back towards the school he was left alone. The snake lunged towards him dead on! It's gigantis head flying towards him at an undetectable speed.

However Haku couldn't use his magic, his body was still adapting to this world and he was just as vulnerable as anyother human being at the moment.  
All he could do was shut his eyes as tightly as he could and put his arms infront of his face bracing for impact.  
The snakes head was only a few feet away from him, ready for impact Haku cringed. However... nothing.

"THUMD!" What sounded similar to a gunshot echoed throught the air.  
Haku stood for a second, his eyes still closed, he slowly opened them while lowering his arms.  
"His eyes widened, his mouth hung open half way, he was more surprised than he had ever been in his life,  
as well as confused and slightly frightened by the scene that lay before him.

There... only 2 feet away...  
The snakes head had been stopped in it's tracks by a golden haired figure, in a black sports bra, black cargo shorts down to her knees.  
There stood Reo, holding back the mountainus snake. Her legs were spread and bent at the knees with her feet facing outwards slightly, her arms were extended as far out to her sides as possible with the back of her hands facing outwards, and she was hunched over slightly. Her short hair dandled forward, her face facing towards her chest. She was barefoot with an anklet on her right ankle. It was red along the middle with black along the inside, it was attached by a small clip. (those ones similar to seatbelts only not exactly...)

From her feet extended small claws, and the claws that extended from her fingernails dug into the "snout" of the snake with blood draining down from each place they punctured.  
She was panting hard and fast as if she had just run 100 miles.

While still panting she lifted her face slightly looking up at Haku from the tops of her now vibrantly luminating golden irises, that now had a slitted pupil similar to a cat's.

She had 3 stripes (whiskers) on either of her cheeks evenly spread along starting from just off of her jaw-line to the halfway point under her eyes.(bluntly...Naruto's whiskers but hey how else are you supposed to show a cat like demon?!)

As she panted her teeth were showng slightly as she exhaled, extended from her canine teeth were cat like fangs, the ones on her top row slighlty longer than her bottom.

"Heh...just in...time...long...time...no...see...aye Haku?." (... means she's panting inbetween)

A/N Sorry it took me a while to type cause get this just as i was about to save my computer ran out of charge on Monday so i had to retype it all, then on Tuesday i had an LA project that i had to finish, then today i finally finished it so here you go! And i PROOFREAD!  
clapping Applause Bowing "Thank you thank you! Anyway please read and review s always and ill be sure to update as soon as i can cause the next chapter is gonna be the AWESOMEST ONE YET! for me anyways. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N sorry for the wait i saw Star Treck and stuff so i really didn't feel like writing. But tis chapter is gonna be awesome so i think it was worth your time! Oh and by the way Reo isn't exactly wearing a sports bra I just couldn't figure out how to describe it until now so here: Imagine taking a man's muscle shirt and cutting off the bottom half so that it ends just above your abdominals and it fits a bit tighter hugging her body. For reference Ikuto from Shugo chara party had a similar shirt just imaging it without the collar and the cross. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9: Promise Me...

"Just...in time...heh...sorry for...the wait..." Reo said panting and looking up at Haku.  
All Haku could do was look at her blood red cat-like eyes. His mind filled with confusion, shock, and...fear.  
"Heh judging by the look on your face you're confused and even a bit...scared...just like the rest of them."Reo said looking back towards the ground panting at a normal pace but heavily.

She grunted as the snake pushed against her, flexing her 6 abdominal muscles (aka six pack for those of you who are dumb)  
holding the creature back. She clenched er teeth a bit but soon had it back under control.

She looked up at Haku who still looked dumbfounded by what stood before him.'Is this really...Reo or...' Haku just couldn't make sence of it.  
"Chihiro..." Haku spoke softly.  
"Chihiro...who's that?" Reo said looking up at his emerald eyes. But she didn't say it like it was a question she said it in a "that person doesn't exist anymore" voice.

The snake pushed against Reo once more in protest causing her to grit her teeth.  
"I can't hold ths thing back much longer without using 'it'" Reo said to herself but loud enough for Haku to make out.  
"what exactly is 'it'?" he asked looking down at her.

"Haku you have to promise me something." "What...?" Haku asked afraid of what may be asked of him.  
"Promise me...that you will watch everything, no matter what you see,here, or how much you want to look away...promise me that you will watch this entire fight."  
"I..." but he was cut off by Reo.  
"PROMISE!" Reo yelled as the snake pushed against her once more putting her at her limit.  
"I promise!"

Animal I Have Become playing during this whole scene.

And with that it began.  
A red translucent flame ingulfed her.  
Reo ripped her claws out of the serpent's "Snout" and whipped around.  
She made a tight fist with either of her hands and pulled her right back then threw it forward punching the snake dead center of it's "Snout".  
"Boom!" she had sent the snake flying towards the gate.

She suddenly took slid her right foot to the right then dashed so quickly that she only appeared as streaks of color.  
She suddenly reformed behind th snake before it had even had the chance to his the ground.  
Reo swung her right leg back then forward sending the snake flying into the air.

She dashed again only this time appearing above the snake in the air. Reo intertwined her to hands together, swung them back over her head, then forward as hard as she could. The serpent crashed into the ground, cracking and crumbling the cement and earth beneath it.  
Reo landed beside it panting a bit. The snake dissappeared in a puff of smoke after having been obliterated by Reo, leaving a small ditch from where it had landed.

Her back facing the crowd of students who's mouths were hanging open with wide eyes filled with shock and amzement.  
Haku's mouth hung open slightly but his eyes were just as wide as any other student's.

"Well well, the cub's come out to play." said a deep and super attractive voice from above.  
Reo whipped around to see a 17 year old boy sitting on the edge of the roof letting his legs dangle over the edge.  
His hair was blacker than black in a cut similar to Haku's, his eyes a kelly green. He wore a black dress shirt, the two top buttons undone,  
black pants and black shoes.

"How did you like my pet.?" He asked looking directly at Reo who now wore an expression that screamed hatred as she tighlty clenched her jaw and made tight fists with her hands, her legs spread just past her shoulders, as if shewere ready to attack this huy at any minute.

The students including Haku loked up at the mysterious boy on the roof.

Reo remained silent staring back at him with her blood red eyes that looked as if she would rip him apart.  
"Kirito, what the HELL are you doing here!" She yelled at him.  
"I just wanted to test out my new pet and...visit you of course."  
He leaned back pulling something out of his pocket, a pulled out a red and black anklet twirling it through his fingers.  
Reo looked down at her right ankle then back up at him.  
"When did you..." she hadn't even notice the removal of her anklet, her VERY IMPORTANT anklet.  
"Well that doesn't matter does it, your adoptive parents would've been very proud to see you defeat a beast with ease."  
"Shut up." Reo said looking down at her feet.  
"But oh that's right."  
"Shut up" she said sounding angrier.  
"You killed them."  
"I said SHUT UUUUUP!" Reo screamed.  
A dark black flame erupted from her body replacing the red.  
She leaned back, her arms bent athe elbows, her palms facing the sky, as she screamed.  
Her claws became longer, her fangs extending just past her bottom lip, her "whiskers" becoming thicker and darker.

She leaned forward then dashed, to fast for the eye to even try to follow.  
Dashing up the side of the building towards Kirito, she punched him directly in the stomache sending him 100ds of feet into the air.  
She dashed upwards, meeting him in the air she punched him twice more in the stomache sending him further into the sky.

She grabbed his wrists and summersalted hanging on to him, spinning him at imense speed, she then released throwing him into the ground.  
The cement collapsed more than the snake had caused with the huge impact.

Reo then held out her right hand to her right, a black sphere formed with black flames circulated inside, with black flame swirling around it.  
She dove towards the ground, extending her right hand she pushed the sphere into Kirito's stomche twisting and meltin th skin.  
However, his entire body melted into a white goo, leaving only her snklet behind.

Reo stood over his body, the dark flame still surounding her. She stood hunched over, her right arm dangling, limp in front of her.  
She clenched her teeth, the flame around her darkend and grew stronger and larger.

Both of her arms now dangled in front of her, her claws and fangs grew, she bent her whole body over towards the ground, now standing in a cat-like style, on all fours only inchd off the ground. Her hands out at the same level of her shoulder, her elboes bent, her legs behing out just wider than her hips, standing on the balls of her toes with her knees bent.

She looked up at Haku who was only 50 ft away with the rest of the crowd standing in front. His face was fearful and frightened by the scene before him,  
he wanted to look away but he had promised.

Was this the girl he had met all those years ago? 'Is this really Chihiro?, no not anymore, this is Reo.' he thought to himself looking at the girl who was being ingulfed by her flames.

She clenched her teeth, the chains of her "tatoo" began to receed back to the swirl in the center of her torso, leaving only the swirl and the lettering. Her skin began to peel off of her hands, face and feet like paper, floating up and disintigrating into nothing once they had reached the edge of the flame. Her hair turned blacker than night.  
Underneath was a mix of red and black streaks that looked like blood.  
Her eyes made contact with Haku's. Her slitted pupils expanded turning her entire eye black.

The last bit of her skin pealed off, the red and black streaks covering her whole body, ears simialr to a lions formed on her head as well as a tail.  
She stood up letting out a roar towards the sky, her arms extended out at her sides bent at the elbows with her claws facing towards the sky.

The students backed up but didn't go inside, they continued to look at the "demon" that stood before them.  
Haku was terrified, how could this be that girl that wondered into his world, weak and small, now she...

She let out another roar, then from all directions the other 5 elite students flew down.  
"She's losing control." one of them yelled.  
"No SHIT!" another yelled in reply to the obvious comment.  
"Shut up and repair the seal!" Kyoya yelled at all of them standing directly in front of Reo.

She growled ready to attack her friends that surrounded her.

The 5 students made strange signs with their hands, then each touched the ground with their palm at the same time.  
Golden chains burst out of the ground wrapping around Reo several times in all directions around her arms, legs and torso.  
It wouldn's hold her for long though.

Kyoya formed a strange hand sign before his fingertips each had a small gold flame at the tip.  
He dashed towards Reo who roared once more.  
Kyoya hit her directly where her swirl would be located with each of his fingertips. Then leaping backwards, what looked like a golden rope extended from his fingertips connected to where he had hit Reo.

He held his wrist with his left hand and gritted his teeth struggling.

The blood coating that covered Reo began to receed. Her face as well as her hands and feet slowly becoming visible as the red and black streakes were pulled further and further down towards her center torso until eventually he body was once again hers.

Her skin appeared a pinkish red color (like when you scratch your skin it becomes irritated and a pinkish red).

She stood then her eyes hung half shut, she slowly leaned forward then fell onto her front.  
The 6 of them quickly rushed to her side. The "tatoo" on her stomache spun, the chains slowly extending out from the swirl adn wrapping back around her torso.  
They rolled her over onto her back, she panted obviously in pain.

Misaki took her hands that now glowed a pink color and she held them over Reo chest. Her skin slowly began to return to it's normal color as it slowly healed.

After a minute ot two Reo was almost fully heald but still exhausted as she regained contiousness. Kyoya helped her up putting her left arm over is shoulder acting as a crutch.

She weakly looked overat Haku who had a face full of so many different emotions that it was impossblt to read.  
Haku looked at her hair and eyes that had returned to their golden color.

Reo slid her arm off of Kyoya standinf fully upright and looked Haku directly in his sea green eyes before turning her back and along with the rest of them the seven of them dashed dissappearing, leaving the crowd and Haku dead silent.

A/N thats that pretty shocking right, but if you've payed any attention then you should be able to figure out what just happened and what Reo is. Anyway please R and R until chapter 10! and im really sorry but i didn't proofread cause im SO TIRED RIGHT NOW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I got bored so i decided to just go ahead and type up chapter 10! Which is my favorite number by the way. In this chapter Haku is gonna be in for a few suprises so lets get on with the chapter!

Chapter 10: A Walk In The Woods

Haku still shocked and seemingly paralized by the scene that had just occured stood in the front of the crowd. He looked down ahead of him at the small ditch that had been the result of that Kirito guy being thrown into the ground. He slowly took a step forward then slowly one after the other. Haku crouched down beside the ditch, he leaned forward a bit grabbing the anklet that had been left behind, it was now split in two, but Haku couldn't recall it ever being broken.

He stood up holding the anklet in his right hand, closing his fingers around it he thought to himself 'I've got to find out what the HELL just happened!'  
And with that he nodded to himself and ran through the gate, turning to the right following the presence that the 6 had left.  
He ran down the sidewalks of downtown dodging people left and right, then ended up at the edge of a forest. Coming to a stop at the edge of the trees he saw a dirt path that he had never noticed before, 'How strange, this must be it' he thought beginning to walk down the long trail.

Walking past the large and lucious trees and bushes he clutched the anklet in his hand as he started to jog deeper and deeper into the woods. He looked around as he ran seeing trees and rocks that had been obliterated, and not by natural causes. After a few minutes Haku came to stop at what looked like a traditional japanese home only it had several floors.  
It looked like a mansion, a very ancient mansion.

He stood in awe for a moment before refocusing on his task and that was 'find Chihiro or Reo or whatever.'  
Haku quckly ran up to the door, he was positive that he was in the right place, their presence was extremley subtle but there just enough for Haku to sense.

Before he could even knock on the door it was opened by the silver haired boy as Haku recalled Takumi was his name.  
He opened the door but didn't let him in.  
"She figured you'd show up, however she did not say what to do with you when you did." Takumi said crossing his arms and legs leaning against the doorway.

"Where is she?" Haku asked with strong intent.  
"Out taking a bath, after the good scolding she got." he replied.  
'OUT taking a bath?' Haku thought that sentence was rather strange.  
Though it didn't take a phycic to figure out that the boy standing before him didn't like him very much. Takumi had a very "I don't like you" glare on his face and it was pointed directly at Haku.  
"You caused alot of trouble for us today" Takumi said in a dry voice.  
"I don't even know what the Hell happened!, look can I just talk to Reo?" Haku said beginning to become frustrated by the tedious conversation.  
"...No." Takumi repliedbluntly.  
"What do you mean NO!?" Haku yelled.  
"I mean NO now run along back to wherever, the Spirit World, your house, as long as it's not here!"

Then from behind Haku they both heard someone else join the conversation.  
"Just let him in." Reo said in an exhausted voice that said "Jeez just shut up will you?"  
Haku turned around to see Reo in dark blue cargo shorts down to her knees and a half shirt similar to the one she had been wearing earlier only this one was blue with a white lining. He glanced down at her barefeet only to see that she had an anklet identical to the one that had been split in two. Haku gripped the broken anklet from within his pocket. 'She already got a new one?' he thought but brushed it out of his thoughts.

She was rubbing her wet hair with a small towel and looked as if she had just gone for a swim with small sroplets of water running down her face. She stood there then taking the towel off her head she began to shake her head like a dog drying out the last of her hair. She swung the towel over her shoulder then nonchalauntly walked right past Haku and Takumi into the house.

Takumi quickly followed as well as Haku. The inside of the house was almost 100 percent modern except for a few traditional rooms.  
There was a TV, a kitchen, dining room, all in all a "normal" mansion. Haku looked up at the towering ceiling, the house was at least 4 stories tall. All in all the house was taller than wide.  
Reo walked over to the fridge in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water then leaned on the breakfast counter facing the two boys in front of her.

"Figured you'd get curious eventually." she said taking a sip of her water looking over at Haku, she seemed totally normal,  
like nothing had happened, she looked like she had simply had a long day.  
"Yeah." Haku replied, that's all he could think to say was yeah, he was to confused, some of the things made sence while other things seemed totally impossible...it was just a huge,jumbled mess inside his mind.

"Well considering your intellegance I presume that you've already figured out alot of what I'm going to tell you, or at least Should tell you." she said standing up from the counter and beginning to walk towards the door.  
"Come on." she said gesturing towards Haku, "Lets go for a walk." she headed out the door, barefeet and all.  
Haku stood for a moment until he heard "You commin?" from outside.  
He jogged out the door closing it behind him leaving a very irritated Takumi on the couch.

He caught up to Reo quickly who now had her hands in her pockets as she walked slowly down a new path that led off to the left of the house.  
They walked in silence for a minute or so before Haku decided to start the chat.  
"Who...exactly are you...rather...what are you?" he asked quietly but with intent.

With a sigh she began "I think you already know but I'll explain from the beginning."

"You've probably already guessed who I am and you know about the Zodiacs asuming you had payed attention in class correct?"  
Haku nodded in reply as they continued to walk down a path that seemed to last forever.  
"Well...I'm one of them, I'm LEO the lion Zodiac A.K.A the strongest and most dangerous one of the 12 of us. You saw a demonstration of this factor today..."  
"...Yeah." he replied looking ahead.  
"Sorry...by the way, I hadn't intended for it to go that far." Reo said looking up at the sky, the puffy white clouds that passed over the sun occationally providing a moment of shade as each one passed.

"Yeah why exactly...did that happen?" Haku asked looking over at Reo who was now looking down just ahead of her feet as she walked.  
"Lets just say it wouldn't be the brightest idea to gat me angry." she said a bit jokingly.

"Why exactly did that Kirito guy make you angry?"  
Reo let out a long sign before beginning the new story.

"What you saw today...also happened when i was a kid about 11 or so." she paused for a moment before continuing.  
"Shortly after I had visited your world which is technically out world, alot happened. The parents you saw that were idiots and managed to get us all lost were the parents chosen to adopt me after my birth, though as you know the adoptive parents don't know what we are, they never find out either unless something happens. My biological mother and father were very strong spirits, Suzunna and Kaname,  
you've most likely heard of them."  
Reo looked over to see Haku's standing still with his jaw as wide open as it could get, just staring at her.  
"Guess you have." she said with a small giggle.

"Uhhh...yeah considering there only the strongest spirits of all time!, they saved our world, TWICE!" Haku said yelling a bit.  
"Keep down will ya, I've got pretty sensitive hearing you know considering I'm techniaclly a cat.!" Reo said wiggling her finger in her ear.

"Wait what do you mean you're a cat?!" Haku said.  
"Well I told you I'm Leo didn't I?." Reo replied to the dumb question.  
Though Haku still didn't seem to comprehend so woth a groan she turned around and began to walk quickly "Uhhh come on I'll show you."

They soon reached an open field filled with grass that had lots of dirt and dead spots mixed in.  
"It's out training field." she said wallking out into the 2 or 3 acre field.

She stopped and turned around to see Haku standing a few feet away.  
"Uhh you might want to back up a little." she said in warning.

Haku took a few steps back a bit confused as to what she was going to do exactly.

Reo stood for a moment then without warning jumped up performing a summersalt. while flipping mid-air she transphormed into a BIG black lion that had a golden mane as well as golden hair at the end of it's tail.  
Letting out a few loud, very loud lion roars both while and after transforming and landing on the ground, showing her strength and domination. Her eyes were a glowing amber.

Haku, wide eyed took a step back after she landed.  
"Wow." he said bluntly.  
"Now I see what you meant!." he said with a chuckle, he was now smiling and rather amused by the scene before him.

Reo was now rolling over onto her belly like a dog and rubbing around in the cool grass, then she stood back up and walked over towards Haku circling around. Even in her lion form she was about the same height as him, and was pretty big.

She rubbed up against him a few times showing affection and Haku glady ran his fingers through her mane a few times before she walked beck to where she had first transformed a few feet away. She stood for a moment then bowed her head which seemed to trigger the transformation back into "human"  
form. Her fur slowly shed going from back to front until the lad of her mane's fur fell off being blown a bit by the breeze before dissappearing.

She shook her head a bit as if to jog her brain back into place before walking over and past Haku before saying,  
"That's what I meant."

"You know I've missed you these past few years." Haku said catching up to Reo.  
"And I you, though I've got to admit I kinda forgot about that promise with all the shit that happened."

"I can imagine." Haku said understandingly.  
"Oh so how come your hair color changed as well as your eyes?" Haku asked.

"Well when I was about 11 and the seal was weakened a bit and I... did some stuff they just kinda changed color and stayed that way." she said,  
it was an honest answer, there was just a small gap.

"Oh...wait you what?" Haku asked realizing that she had left something out, he had also realized that she had never finished explaining what had happened earlier either.

"That's for another time." she replied seemingly tired and trying to get off that topic.  
"I've noticed that everyone you Reo now." Haku said changing the topic seeing that she obviously didn't want to talk about it at least not now.

"Yeah after I met all the guys my nickname kinda became my name seeing as how it fits me quite well." she said witha hint of smile.  
"well yeah, you're LEO the lion and Reo means lion so how could it not I suppose." Haku replied.  
"It would seem that I've already picked it up to." he said with a grin.

"Chihiro was left behind a long time ago." she said looking serious suddenly.  
And so the two of them walked for a few minutes longer heading back towards the house. Haku telling Reo stories about what had happened in the Spirit World.  
Haku also found out that Reo had visited the Spirit World many times for training etc. just at another part of it, she had been by the bathhouse once or twice but had decided not to go into the town but she decided to leave that part out.

Once the two of them reached the house they parted ways, Reo headed inside and Haku headed back down the trail.  
"Can I come back tomorrow?" Haku asked as he began to back up into the woods that led back to town.  
"Yeah sure whenever, as long as you don't interupt our training!" Reo yelled back as she stepped through the doorway sending Haku a small smile as she slowly closed the door.

Once Haku had heard the las click he turned around with a smile on his face walking back down the path, he still had several questions but he knew with time they would be answered.  
Not to mention he couldn't wait for tomorrow but that's beside the point!.

A/N Chapter 10 is complete, thank god i thought i would never get it done, first my computer internet f-ed up then i had a shitload of homework to do, it's just been a busy couple of days but hey for me there's only 17 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! So that's something to look forward to right?!  
Please R and R and blah blah blah!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hello! TGIF! Only a few days of school left, I could just skip them but wer're going on a bout trip so I don't want to miss it!  
Anyway this chapter is gonna be fun to type and I hope that it is as fun for you to read! ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 11: Just Another Day Of Training

Reo had walked back inside to see 2 angry looking boys just inside the front door leaning on the walls with their arms crossed.  
Reo gave them a confused look although in her head she pretty much figured what they were "mad" about.

She siged ready for a tedious "conversation" to take place. 'This should be a fun interrigation.' Reo thought to herself as she too a sip from her water and walked passed the 2.

Kyoya who was leaning on the left wall stood up at the same time as Takumi following Reo into the next room.  
They turned the corner after passing the kitchen and saw Reo had plopped down on the couch. She looked pretty tired but that didn't exactly stop them.

"Well...?" Takumi said starting the long awaited conversation. "Well what?" Reo snapped back leaning her head backwards to look at the 2 who were standing behing the couch by a few feet.  
"You know what." Kyoya said, but not angrilt, it was almost as if he was inbetween jelous and angry.

Reo let out another sigh, 'Here we go' she thought turning around on the couch facing back towards Kyoya and Takumi.  
'Kyoya I can deal with but Takumi just as irritating as it gets!' she thought preparing to answer the man questions that awaited her.

"Alright fire away." Reo said closing her eyes for a moment then opening them.  
"Who the Hell is THAT GUY!?" Takumi said, to Reo's suprised he hadn't yelled it for the other 3 people of the house to hear.  
"A friend." she said shrugging off the question.

"HAhah you really think we'll except that?." Kyoya chickled amused by Reo's obvious answer.  
"Nope." she replied with a smile.  
"WHO is he." Kyoya asked this time.

"Fine...he's a CHILDHOOD friend, better?." she replied sarcastically, she knew that wasn't any better but it was fun to mess with them.  
Takumi looked like he was getting ready to start yet another fight with her which wasn't the best idea considering that their chakras were totally different in comparison to strength, and the fight always ended with Takumi unconcious while Reo appeared unscathed in the slightest. They weren't exactly..."buddies".

Reo knew she had to be the "responsible one" and just tell them her story.  
"His name's Kohaku Nushi, I met him when I was 10 before IT all happened..." she then went on to tell them the whole story and about 20 minutes later the two boys seemed pretty satisfied.

"He'll have to go back though, at least before IT'S TIME for..." she trailed off for a moment.  
"He'll just get in the way." she said with a hard outer shell.

"Wow that's suprisingly respinsible Reo." Kyoya said understanding just how close the two of them had become all those years ago. In truth he was kind of happy that Haku would have to go back to the Spirit World because he wasn't exactky fond of his close relationship with Reo.

Though Kyoya didn't know that Takumi had felt the same.  
Kyoya turned to his left to see Takumi's satisfied look and decided that the interrigation had come to an end.

"Alright." Kyoya said clapping his hands together.  
"Guess we'll see him tomorrow at training." Takumi said sticking his hands in his pockets and turning away taking a few steps.

Kyoya soon followed heading up to the fourth floor to his bedroom. Takumi also lived on the fourth floor along with Reo who's room was inbetween his and Kyoya's. Reo headed upstairs not long after the two of them had and decided to relax and get some rest for tomorrow,  
in all honest she didn't need it...AT ALL. She trained on her own All the time, 24-7 if she could, her skill level was far beyond everyone but Kyoya's. She was still stronger than him but he could put up a good fight before Reo got serious, he was after all the one who trained her when they had first found her, once she had reached a new level she began to train on her own, researching new attacks and jutsu to learn, even creating her own.

"It'll be good practice." she said laying down on her king sized bed that was in the farthest right corner of her Very large room.  
She soon fell asleep, though she wasn't sure when she had drifted into the dark and endless subconciousness. Always, every night she was either surrounded by complete darkness unable to see anything but black around her in a seemingly endless room with no cieling or walls of any sort, or she had THAT nightmare.  
But she had grown used to being alone in the darkness, after all dhe always was and always would be, "Alone in the darkness." she silently thought.

She awoke the next morning to the sun shining into her room from the window that was above the head of her bed, what could she say she loved to lie in the sun, it was warm and comfortable and never seemed to wake her up even when it shined it's brightest.

She slid out of her bed rubbing the sleep out of her left eye as she walked over to her closet. She opened the two sliding doors to see almost nothing but a mixture of half of sleevless shirts and full sleevless shirts as she reached in and grabbed her white half shirt. She through on some black shorts that reached to halfway down her knees. She heard Misaki suddenly cry from the first floor "BREAKFAST!" and that was ALL Reo needed to hear!

She quickly ran out her door leaping over the side railing all the way down to the first floor. She swifly landed on her feet in a crouching position stumbling a bit when she begant to run forward while standing up at the same time due to her upperbody leaning forward.  
She quickly ran to the kitchen smelling the dreamy and delicious bacon and pancakes and eggs and...Reo drifted off due to the savory smell that filled her nostrils.  
Oh how much she loved food, to eat it, to taste it's sweet juicyness as she chewed. She had always been accused of eating too much but she always had a response to the accusation, "UHH LION." she would say in a DUHH sort of tone.

She entered the kitchen to see that Aoi and Katsume had already arrived. They were the earlybirds of the house, ESPECIALLY Misaki, Reo just couldn't even imagine how it was possible to not sleep until AT LEAST 11am. Then again she was a LION and they slept...ALOT.! It definatley made for a good excuse.

She sat down at the breakfast counter as Misaki finished up cooking the last few eggs and pancakes. It didn't take even a second after Misaki placed the plate full of food infront of Reo to scarf it all down, in a messy but neat way, it was a very bizzare thing to watch.

"Damn you sure can eat!" Misaki said for the billionth time, she always said that whenever she saw Reo eat.  
"A lion's got to eat!" she responded tiliting up her plate and pouring the last scraps of the food into her mouth. She placed the plate down on the counter with a thunk and hopped off her barstool wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her wrist. "I'm heading out to do so pre-training training!" she yelled as she put on her black jacket with the short colloer that stood up to the height of the bottom of her chin, it had short sleeves with a string that was attached to a botton on one side that could clip to the other side to keep it from sliding off but she never bothered to clip it sh prefered to leave it open. (If you look up Naruto in the Hokage cloak there's a string clip at the top just at the base of the collar that holds the top together for reference, it's really hard to describe!)

She closed the door behind her heading towards the canyons where she liked to train. She still hadn't mastered that move, "Damnit...I'm still not strong enough!" she thought to herself as she reached the canyon. Jumpinf off the edge she landed swiflty on her feet, "Just like a cat." she said with a chuckle.

Three hours went by, over and over she strained, draining her power bit by bit repeating the same process, sticking out her right hand, forming the sphere than the points around it hurling it at the canyon wall. "DAMNIT!" she yelled as she wiped the sweat from her cheek falling backwards onto her back panting, closing her eyes tightly.

"I still can't combine them correclty!" she said slamming the side of her left fist on the dirt floor beside her.

"Can't combine what?" she heard someone say from behind her. She rolled over onto her stomache propping herself up on her the lower half of her right arm usins her left hand to balance.  
She looked upward slightly seeing Haku walkingup behind her.

She siged then stood up turning around to the at the rubble made from her destruction of the canyon. "My two flames." she said.  
"Your two what?" Haku was totally consfused.

"My two flames... it's like...how do I explain this...each of the twelve of us had two different energies each of a different color. One of them is out normal chakra like out base energy, the other is our "demon's" which is a different color than out base. For example mine, my base is red, it's my main chakra, Leo's is black."

"Leo?... oh your "demon"." Haku said catching up.  
"Or Kyoya's his base is yellow and Taurus' is grey."  
"Alright I got the idea." Haku said fully understanding the pattern, he had heard of it before after all The Twelve were in every history book in the Spirit World, they were responsible for several saves of both the Human and Spirit World since the dawn of time. They were like Gaurdians...REALLY STRONG GAURDIANS!.

"So why areyou combing them, isn't that dangerous considering you have to access you demon to get it, I mean couldn't 'That' happn again?" Haku asked.

"Yeah of course that's what this is for." Reo said pulling up her right pant leg enough to show her ankle with the red and black bracelet.  
"Oh." Haku said remembering that she had gotten a new one the same day her old one was broken.

Judging the look on Haku's face Reo guessed what he was thinking.  
"I got a new one right after the incident at school because it helps to restrain the power until it's back under control, it also helps to bring back out own conciousness and give us back control over out bodies."

"Do you have a bunch of them or..."  
"No it's made by extracting an equal amount of both of our enegies and forcing them together, that's why it matched my color chakras." she said she said walking back towards Haku.

"Alright you porbably have a shitload of questions still to ask but we should head back before the matches start." she said walking away behind Haku.  
"Matches?" Haku asked catching up to Reo noticing thather jacket had the same golden Leo symbol as the cloak she was wearing the first time he saw her.

"Yeah we all pick randomly and fight whoever we pick, but noone's a real challenge for me so I don't care who I pick, but they certaintly care if they pick me!" she said with a short laugh.  
"Hmmm sounds like fun, mind if I join in?" "Yeah sure...but you'll have to race me theeeeeere!" Reo said running ahead. As she ran she lept into the air frontflipping and symaltaniously transforming into a lion.  
Haku quickly jogged his brain into "run" mode and transformed into his white and green dragon. He looked ahead to see Reo running and leaping up and over rocks heading up towards the ground above.  
'Damn she's fast!' Haku thought as he flew a bit faster heading towards the top of the canyon behind Reo.

Because of her black and gold color she was easily visible and Haku could see how much of a lead she had...a big one.  
Haku speed up once more catching up to be about 20-30 ft behind her, Reo glanced back for a second seeing that Haku had almost caught up with her. 'Guess I'll have to actually try for once.' she thought as she suddenly dashed faster than Haku could follow without getting dizzy.

He soon lost sight of her then after a few minuted of fling he reached the training field that Reo had shown him the day before behind the house.  
He landed near the Misaki, Aoi, and Katsume and Takumi, shedding his scales turning back to his human form.

"Guess you'll be joining in?" Aoi said.  
"Yeah he should." Misaki said.  
"Whatever." Katsume snf

Haku looked over to his right only to Kyoya crouching down playing with a large, black, golden maned lion.  
Kyoya was giggling as he rubbed the big lion that layed and rolled around in the grass like a dog, happily puring as it excepted the pleasant rubbs on her belly and the petting of her mane.  
"Haha alright I think that's enough for now, your friend has arrived." Kyoya laughed amused by his simple minded lion.  
Reo stood up appearing a little sad that her her petting time was over and shed her fur revealing her georgeus human form.  
She let out a small laugh before walking over to the rest of the group and Haku, who had an interesting facial expression like he was both amused and jelous by what he had seen.

"They seem really close." Haku said as Reo and Kyoya were slowly walking.  
"As close as you can get!" Misaki said emphisizing the "get".  
"Yeah I mean Kyoya was the one who found her in the first place, and after that they only grew closer and closer." Aoi stated.

"Wait what do you mean he Found her?" Haku asked puzzeled. But they were interrupted by Kyoya and Reo having made there way to the group.  
"Alright!" Kyoya said clasping his hands together.  
"Let's get started!"

A/N SOOOOORRRRRYYYYY I know I said I would update in the next day or so but...that was a lie, but I made this chapter long and the next one will make you go "WWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHH?!" HAHA so be prepared! Oh and I'm being forced to go out right now so I didn't have time to proofread! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N FINALLY this entire week a had atleast one test a day but they're finally over and I can resume typing! This chapter will throw you for a loup! LET THE STORY RESUME!

Chapter 12: Frenemy Romance

"Alright let's begin" Kyoya said clasping his hands together. "With Haku joining us one will be left without a partner so who will sit out?"

"I volunteer REO!" everyone in the group said simultaniousley.  
Kyoya looked over at Reo, she simply shrugged in an "alright whatever." way and walked off towards the training area by the wall of a large cliffside and layed down beneath a tree closing her eyes.

Kyoya looked back over towards the group and resumed. "I'll let you all decide who you would like to verse for a change." Kyoya said.  
Almost immediatley everyone chose who they wanted to fight, Takumi with Misaki, Aoi with Katsume, and Haku would battle Kyoya.  
'Now that's a fight I might just have to watch' Reo thought to herself as the group made their way over to where she was laying.

"Takumi and Misaki you're up first." Kyoya said gesturing towards the field. Takumi and Misaki walked to opposite sides taking thier ready positions with their hands up by their torsoes ready to counter or attack at any moment. They glared at eachother as Kyoya lifted his hand into the air then let it drop, "Begin!"

Takumi almost instantlypunched the ground, his hands covered in a white aura, causing it to crumble beneath Misaki's feet however the ground quickly fixed itself as Misaki's hands glowed a Maroon color. "I'm an earth user too idiot!" she hollered at Takumi who looked rather frustrated.  
"Alright let's go." Misaki said running directly towards Takumi, 'We can't beat eachother from a distance but I know I'm better at close combat.'  
she thought as she through a punch towards Takumi's face. He quickly twisted to his left, her fist mere centimeters from his nose as it flew by, 'Damn she's fast.' he thought as he swung his leg towards her left rib cage. However this was his undoing, Misaki quickly grabbed his leg, twisting it causing his entire body to spin around and fall to the ground. Misaki, while he was down, quickly made the horse sign with her hands causing Takumi to become rapped in strips of hard rock from underground, the battle was over.

"Misaki wins!" Aoi cried out to the only feminine girl other than herself in the house.  
'Of course Takumi's too hot headed to win' Reo thought as she placed her hands behind her head and crossed her legs.

"Next up!, Aoi, Katsume!"

Aoi and Katsume walked onto the battle field following suit to what the previous battlers had done before them.  
Kyoya once again raised his hand then let it fall signaling the battle to begin.  
Aoi then extracted water from the ground, his hands a light blue color as Katsume did the same only his hands a pink color, the water encircling both of them. They stood, staring eachother down.  
Then Aoi flattened his hand and jabbed it forward causing the long strak of water to shoot at Katsume. Katsme raised up his hands causing the water to create a wall, the attack failed and the water fell to the ground. "Nice try!" Katsume yelled.  
"I know!" Aoi yelld back, Katsume was confused by Aoi's relaxed expression and by the fact that he was standing up normally wiht one hand in his pocket.  
That's when it hit him, Katsume whipped hi head around to see a huge wall of water merley a foot behind him, it all came crashing down on him in one huge wave and he was nocked to ground. Once the water had settled Katsume let out a few coughs still sprawled on the ground.

"Winner, Aoi!" Kyouya said.  
"Come on Haku wer're up." Kyoya said looking over at Haku walking towards the battlegrounds.  
Reo's ears perked up hearing this and sat up leaning against the tree propping her head on her hands. 'This'll make for some entertainment.'

Takumi took the temporary position of "ref" to start the match. Haku on the far left side, Kyoya the right, they both slid the'r right feet back and held up their hands by their chests meeting eachothers eyes. This battle was almost like a test for Haku, he could see it in Kyoya's eyes, those dark violet eyes.

Takumi lifted his hand, "Ready...GO!" Haku suddenly umleasheda huge stram of water that flew towards Kyoya, Kyoya lept into the air dodging the initial strike but the missile like stream of water followed him hrough the air. Kyoya twisted and turned as he fell back towards the ground dodging the water's multiple attacks untillanding on the ground and just a split second before the water could strike down on his head he lept backwards, the sream crashing into the ground.

"Not bad, but it's my turn to end this." Kyoya said as he stood up making fists with both of his hands causing them to glow a yellow color, but after only a few moments his hands stopped, nothing had happened.  
'He didn't do anything?' Haku thought standing at the ready, he knew something wasn't right.  
Kyoya suddenly dissappeared, running at top spead appearing once more behind Haku. Haku turned around blocking Kyoya's attempted kick to the head, but Kyoya twisted using his hands on the ground knocking Haku back. Haku felt himself nock into a wall, then suddenly all around him earth rock walls formed incasing him in a box.

Kyoya took a few steps forward towards the box he had created and lifted a finger glowing yellow at the tip, he touched the wall at eye level and a small rectanglular hole formed allowing him to see inside.  
"You're not bad, but not good enough either." Kyoya said with a chuckle. Inside Haku was sitting on the ground against the back wall that he ad stumbled into.

The box then crumbled around him setting him free from the small, dark prison.  
He looked over at Reo who was still leaning against the tree, he saw her smirk and let out a small chuckle, 'It's like she knew I'd lose.' he thought.

"Not bad Haku not bad, one of these days I might let you fight me, we can see how long you last then." she said standing up.  
"Sure why not." Haku said in an irritated sarcasm.

"AWW POOR KID COULDN'T LAST FIVE MINUTES!" they all heard someone cry from the top of the cliff above.  
Suddenly in the blink of an eye the dark figure lept down appearing only a few feat in front of Haku.  
Immediatley Reo was behind Haku turned to right, looking to her left at the man. Her eyes flashed glowing gold for a second in warning.  
"Aw comon don't give me that look." The man joked.  
"Well then don't try out new pets when I'm not in a good mood!" Reo joked back.

Reo stepped out from behind Haku walking up to the man, "Oh that's right Kirito this is Haku, and of you touch a single hair on his head I'll rip your throat out." she said with a smile.  
"Good to know." Kirito said taking one step closer.  
"It is." Reo said following suit.  
Both of them stood silent for a moment before both of them smile with a chuckle.  
Kirito put Reo in a playful headlock scrambling her hair as she smiled.

Haku was VERY confused by what was going on. 'Isn't he the bad guy or something?' Haku thought a bit irritated by the show of "closeness" the two were demonstrating.  
"It's been awhile since you came to the training field, and it's not even a full moon so you're not here to mess with me, why are you here?" Reo asked.  
"Well..." Kirito started releasing her from her headlock. "Reo, I challenge you to a one on one fight, no limitations. no rules." he said leaning in towards Reo's face.  
"Challenge accepted." she responded leaning in towards his, their faces only inched appart, both with a smirk.  
'Are they...flirting?!' Haku thought 'No way that can't be right, Reo hates him...I thought.'

The two of them headed off towards their ready positions, and Misaki popped up behind Haku. "What's with them?" Haku asked VERY curious.  
"Oh you mean their relationship?" Misaki asked in return. Haku nodded and Misaki put her thumb and index finger under her chin in a thinking pose.  
"Well...how do you put it... they're friends, but their also enemies, but they constantly flirt even during fights and mess with eachother during full moons...  
I guess...in short...it's like a Frenemy Romance kinda thing." Haku wasn't all to pleased with the answer he had recieved and it was made clear by the expression on his face as he looked out onto the ield at the two. "Wait why do they mess with eachother on full moons?" Haku asked processing that small bit of the answer. "Not important, you can ask Reo all about her and him later, but for now you're in for a real treat, it's not often you get to see such an epic battle between two of a kind."  
"Two of a kind?" Haku questioned. "Yeah...you didn't know?!" Misaki responded astounded that he hadn't been told. "Reo and Kirito are to halves of the same ZODIAC, they were born on the same day!" Haku turned to look at her, his face read that he wanted more information. "Ok, because LEO is the strongest and the most dangerous of The Twelve sealing it into one person is quite dangerous and often the host dies soon after, and once during the sealing process another sealing team swooped in and took half of the Chalkra from the beast, LEO is the only beast with Two chakra types, Light and Dark. The seal team that stole the Light half of the Chakra is the enemy of ours, in case you hadn't noticed there are only SIX of us yet we are the twelve, that's because their leader Kaia rounded up the other main six and had the Chakra sealed in Kyoya while the Dark half was kept within Reo, ironic isn't it Reo is the good one and has the evil half while Kirito is the bad one and has the good half. So they're two halves of the same whole."

Haku remained silent, he was astonished, there was SO much he didn't know anything about Reo, she was like a complete stranger, it would take what seemed like forever to learn everything about her and the rest of the Twleve.  
"READY!" they heard Kyoya yell drawing their attention back to the soon to be epic battle.  
Reo slid her right foot back her hands at the ready and her face dead serious, whle Kirito did the same.  
They glared at eachother but not out of hatred almost in a "I can't wait to destroy you" way.  
The both nodded.

Kyoya looked at both of them before he dropped his hand.  
"BEGIN!"

A/N ooooh cliff hanger, this battle is gonna be epic! Anyway don't have time to proofread cause my computer is like 2 minutes away from shutting down so I apologize! but I promise to reread te next one! Please R and R! Until next time! Oh and QUESTION!- what do you think the bad guys main objective should be? I don't want to be repetitive and do the same thin as other stories ao tell me what you think and I just might use it, and give you credit of course! Oh and lets see if you can guess who he members of the LOVE SQUARE are, if you can I'll mention you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N YESSS I'm finally to this chapter, this was one of the first scenes I thought up in my MIND. I wqas listening to Naruto battle music and thought this up, SO BEHOLD chapter 13.!

Chapter 13: You Might Want To Stand Back

"Ready!" Kyoya yelled looking at Reo then Kirito lifting his hand into the air.  
"Uhh you might want to get back." Misaki said starting to walk backwards.  
"Why...?" Haku asked with little concern. "Just trust me, you'll thank me later." Misaki said waving him back towards the rest of the group who had already backed away significantly from the battle field.

Haku jogged a bit to catch up then turned around to see the serious and cocky faces that were being made by both Reo and Kirito as they stared at eachother obviously itching for the battle to start. Reo slid her right foot back standing sideways with her hands held up near chest level but in a relaxed way, Kirito seemed to mirror her actions.

Naruto Strong And Strike is playing until the two collide at the end with the big explosion.

"YOU MAY..." Kyoya began preparing to get back as fast as he could.  
Reo and Kirito's back foot both raised up onto the balls of their toes in preperation to sprint.  
"BEGIN!" Kyoya yelled sending his hand downward in a karate chop motion immediatley backing away.  
Instantly both Kirito and Reo became ingulfed in red translucent flame running at eachother at an immense spead. They both raised their right hands forming fists parying eachothers punch by grabbing their opponent's fist while his/her own was also grabbed. Their faces side by side a loud smack could be heard when the two collided along with a slight burst of wind. It was then that close combat began. They both lept back a few feet grabbing a Kunai in each of their right hands slicing towards eachother only to collide and send sparks flying. One after another, to fast for the eye to follow, the sound of scrapping metal and blocked attacks could be heard. This went on for a few moments until Kirito made a wrong move jumping into the air kicking towards Reo head but she beat him to it kicking him sideways in the stomache sending him flying backwards. He skidded across the dusty and sandy ground as she stood panting a bit but ready for the next series of attacks.

She lifted her Knife at face level ready to block any move he could make. Kirito stood using the back of his palm to wipe his chin panting as well.  
"So that's how it's gonna be." he said his body's flame transffering all to his right fist. Reo did the same, glaring at eachother for a moment then both smirking dashed towards eachother once more this time their fists colliding causing a small explosion along with a small dist cloud enough to blind the civilians whom were watching from over 100 feet back.

"Huh, their not trying at all." Aoi said as if it were nothing.  
"What do you mean NOT trying!?" Haku said looking to face Aoi.  
"He means that ehy havn'e gotten serious yet, they're significantly stronger than us Haku, what you see them doing now is like walking, easy and simple and takes barley any effort at all to them."  
Haku's mouth hung slightly. 'THAT takes NOTHING to them?!' he thought to himself looking back at the age dust cloud blinding their view.  
Suddenly two figures dashed out of the dust cloud on the far side in perfect symitry with one another. They ran at exactly the same spead running up the side of the cliff wall Reo on the left and Kirito on the right, the only way they could tell was because of their jackets. They were identical besides the sumbols on the back were in a different color,  
Reo's jacket was lined in GOLD along the edges and her LEO symbol in GOLD as well, wher as Kirito's was in silver.

They ran almost till they reached the top then Reo suddenly pushed her feet out in front of her skidding almost to a complete stop, then pushed herself downwards a few feet away from the cliff wall. Kirito skidded to a stop a secong later turning all the way around leaping downwards facing Reo.

Reo pulled out a shuriken star throwing it towards Kirito, Kirito threw one as well towards the star flying towards him hitting it sending both off course.  
The two met in the air as they fell resuming close combat with their knives and fists twisting and turning as they fell closer and closer towards the ground.  
They suddenly disspersed flying backwards performing a single backflip in the air as they flew in opposite directions. At the end of each of their flip they landed on the balls of their feet skidding backwards to a stop.

Reo stood her feet spread slightly looking over at Kirito who let out a slight chuckle.  
"Alright..." Reo said creating a devious grin on her face. "Let's get serious and end this."

"Fine by me!" Kirito hollered back.

Reo's and Kirito's anklets began to glow slightly, Each band of color glowing, Kirito's a white while Reo's black.  
Their jackets both looked as if their edges were on fire as they extended into cloaks that reached to their ankles while being blown up slightly by the breeze they themselves were causing.

A black translucent flame began circling Reo's feet then grew upwards along her body eventually cloaking her in a srtrong and fierce fire.  
Kirito the same only his a silvery white. They both began to grow small fangs with identicle thin "whiskers" on each of their cheeks.  
'They really are two of a kind' Haku thought but was interrupted by Misaki extending her arm infront of him pushing him back slightly.  
"This could be bad." she said a small amount of fear in her voice. "Why, what do you mean "bad"?" Haku asked this time very concerned, if they had that much power before without even trying Haku couldn't even fathm what would happen if they did get serious.

Looking at Reo then Kirito then back to Reo Haku was waiting in anticipation for the "bad" thing that was going to happen. Reo and Kirito both extended their right hands out to their sides aroung waist high bending their knees slightly. Their small claws facing up towards the sky. The wind arounf the two of them began to pick up spinning arounf them as small spheres began to form in each of their palms, Reo's a dark black while Kirito's a blinding white.  
Each of the balls grew until just slightly larger than each of their palms floating just above their palm. Their finger curled inwards slightly as if gripping the sphere.  
Apon closer inspection Haku noticed that each of their orbs appeared to have two layers, a translucent color on the outside with a swirling flame on the inside.  
It was similer to the sphere in the center of the shuriken like jutsu that Haku had seen before.

Reo clenched her teeth sliding her foot back, "Let's Go!" she said running forward first. "I won't Lose!" Kirito yelled back in a provoking manner running towards Reo.  
Everyone but Haku got a look on their face that screamed"HOLY SHIT!" in panick. "Uhhh." Haku said noticing their faces.  
"We've gotta get behind something!" Aoi yelled in panick.  
I know but there's nothing to get behind!" Katsume yelled in even more panick.  
"What's gonna hapen?" Haku asked looking at Misaki for an answer.  
"Their chakras are so evenly matched that if..no...WHEN they collide we'll be blown to kingdom come!"  
"Oh..." Haku said then it hit him. "CRAP!" Haku yelled in realization.

Haku spun his head around looking back at the two running at eachother only to see them mere steps from one another.  
Reo and Kirito brought their right hands back then on the last step towards eachother thust them forward smashing the two orbs into eachother.  
The white and black flames swirling together becoming one. A huge gust of wind was sent towards the group, holding up their arms to shield their faces from possible debris.

Reo looked Kirito dead in the eyes in a detemined way, gritting her teeth together as he did the same pushing their chakras even closer together causing a HUGE circuler orb of a blackish purple to form around the two.

Kyoya popped up infront of the group "GET DOWN!" he yelled forming the tiger sign causing a large shield like formation of earth to form behind him protecting the group.  
They all heard the ginormous explosion occer from infront of them, then came the after shock, a larger gust of wind then before smacked into all of them, blowing their hair and clothing into spasms.

"GAH!" Reo yelled from the impact of being sent flying backwards crashing against the ground rolling and tumbling several meters back.  
"Ahck"Kirito yelled as he was sent in the opposite direction.  
The wind subsided and the earth structure went back into the ground all of them standing up looking over at the huge dust cloud from the explosion that blocked their view. They then saw both Reo and Kirito fly out of either side of the cloud performing backwards summersalts and tumbles as their bodies helplessly flew backwards.

Eventually skidding to a stop ending up performing half of a backwards sommersalt and sliding on her stomche to a stop Reo layed motionless.  
Kirito rolling to a stop finishing on his side.  
Their bodies cover in scratches and scuffed with some blood smeared on their faces and clothing, they each forced their eyes open slighlty while grunting in slight pain. Both of their cloaks receeded back into jackets completley intact to Haku's surprise, his eyes wide.

Reo struggled to prop herslef up on her lower arms with one eye squinted shut while her right struggled to remain open halfway.  
She began to army crawl slowly and painfully. "This still... isn't...over." she said in a strained voice.

Haku attempted to take a step forward to her aid but was stopped by the arm of Kyoya infront of his chest. He looked up at him in defiance.  
"You're just gonna let her push herself?!"  
"Yes, and please she's pushed herself WAY further!." Kyoya said keeping his eyes on the battle.  
"Just end the fight!" Haku demanded.  
"NO!" Kyoya said, "She won't be satisfied and neither will Kirito."  
Haku gave up looking back at the two on the ground.  
Kirito rolled over onto his stomache crawling just the same. "Don't think I'll just give you a break." he said with a smirk.  
Reo struggled to her feet, cringing and grabbing her side she stumbled to walk forward as Kirito did the same.

They closed the gap between them until they were only a yard from eachother.  
"Uhhhgh." Reo's vision became blurry as well as Kirito's just the same.  
Simaltaniously they bother fell forward slowlt then collapsing landing on their front.  
Their faces even with one another. "Another tie." Kirito mumbled.  
"Guess so." Reo mumbled slowly while both of their eyes fell closed, both rendered unconcious.

Kyoya let out a sigh. "Everytime." he said lifting up his hand. "Tie! both opponents have been rendered unable to continue battle."  
The rest of the group let out sighs of relief.  
"THANK GOD!" Misaki said.  
"Jeez why do they evn bother, they tie EVERY TIME!" Aoi said somewhat aggitated.  
"Well why do birds fly?" Katsume said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Cause." Kyoya said.  
"Well I guess we should go get them." he said sighing and walking forward towards the field.

Haku quickly followed along with the rest of the group.  
They reached the two unconcience LEOS laying side by side. Thier faces facing one another, breathing slowly and quietly.  
"How can they look so peaceful yet so beat up at the same time." Aoi stated rather than asked.  
Haku then took notice that Reo's left hand was rather close to Kirito's left when the sun reflected off two shining objects.  
Each of the two were wearing matching celtic rings...'ON THEIR RING FINGERS!?' Haku screamed in his mind his eyes widening slighlty.  
Misaki noticed his expression then took the liberty of explaining.

"Oh, those aren't wedding rings, their the rins that are givin to each of the halve of the LEO, in a way it identifies them as being one of the halves, like a mark."  
She walked over inbetween the two and lifted their hands slightly. "If you'll notice they hav the same design but have a different color inderneath the sterling sillver. Reo's had a black background whil Kirito's white, it acts as an Identification i guess you could say, it permanatley connects the two, the rings are magically sealed and won't come off, but they also wont attatch to anyone else but each of the halves. If i could i'd remove them to show you the ingraving on the inner side it just says "LEO"."

She dropped their hands and looked up to see a relieved face across Haku, she couldalso see it in his eyes. "Why...did it BOTHER you?!" Miskai said in a provoking manner.  
Haku simply looked away at the other with an irritated look to him. 'No...yes...ok a little.' he answered in hi thoughts.  
He didn't like th idea that the two were permanatley bonded to one another, or that they were so close, and flirted...he didn't like anything about THEM.' emphasis on the THEM.  
Though he hated to admit it though they were REALLY well matched both physically and mentally.  
He knew next to almost nothing about Chihiro while Kirito probably knew everything, he would have to ask for the full story about those two later but for now they needed to get them back to the house.

"Just piggy back them it's the easiest way."Kyoya said walking over towards Reo, lifting her up ad onto his back holding her up beneather legs as she layed limp on his back.  
'How come HE gets to carry her?!...' Haku thought aggitated by the fact he had to carry Kirito.  
Lifting him up and onto his back they walked back towards the house.  
'There's still so much I need to learn...huh Chi' Haku thought as he walked slowly behin Kyoya looking at her jacket's Leo symbol.

A/N BOOM chater 13 ladies and gentleman. Alright so I've decided that the bad dudes are after Reo but I still dont know why yet, I know that they'll need both halves of the LEO chakra to do something but still thinkin! Oh and I've got another idea for a story about Spirited Away it'll probably be called Thief's Apprentace or something like that so be on the look out for it in the next month or so. OHH! and one last thing I've decided ot this is gonna end and ther will be a second book! Please read and review as always. Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N SORRY for the wait but it's weird...the days just kinds get away from ya but schools out so I should update atleast once a week if not more anyway this chapter is more of a new information that you need to know chapter sooo... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 14: An Unresistable Lust

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry at first but as she continued to blink it slowly came into focus showing her her surroundings. She was laying on a small twin bed with red sheets and a black blanket, her head rested against a white pillow and she was uber hot. Sitting up slowly she cringed grabbing her side and falling back down to her pillow. She felt like she was being stabbed in the side by a thousand knifes. Squinting she looked over to her right to see Kirito n a bed with red sheets and a white blanket, he was concious but resting.

He looked over at her slowly rolling his head over to his left, his green eyes meeting her golden. "Heh yet another tie and in the end we both end up in the recovery room, it's pretty counterproductive." Kirito chuckled.  
"Eh but it's always fun to fight with somone ALMOST at my level." she taunted.

"Almost! In case you hadn't noticed you're in a bed too little missy." he resonded jokingly.  
"And you just the same, the others must be mentally exhausted from our persistent minds."

"Yeah probably but for now we're both stuck with bandages around our torsos until these gaping wounds in our sides go away." Reo said looking down to see that she wasn't wearing a shirt but her upper body had been wrapped in bandages up to the top of her BOOBS then a single strand of bandage wrapped around her back over her laft shoulder like a tunic or something. Her lower right side has a gash that had soaked her bandages in blood. 'Probably from when we sent eachother flying' she thought with an irritated smile.

Kirito had the same injury only reflected on his left side instead of right, 'We'll need to change them soon' he thought looking back over to Reo. "This better not leave a scar." he said.  
"Why we've both given eachother our fair share of battle marks?." she said pointing with her thumb at her right shoulder that had a longscar vertically along the side, Kirito had the same only on his left.

"Tck if we're not careful people will star thinking wer're mirror twins or something." he said with a grin.  
"Yeah, it's cause every freaking time we counter eachother in perfect syncrony." she said looking off towards the door just before it was opened. They both sat up slowly grabbing their sides but getting there.

Haku and Kyoya entered with water bottles for eachof them. Haku tossed his to Reo and she caught it one handed with a "Thanks" bafore gulping it down.

"Woah slow down there." Haku said jokingly, looking over to see her bloody side. His eyes widened for a second but then his brain processed that he already knew about the injury. "So when were you planning on changing those?" he asked knowing that she hadn't planned on it.

"You know...at some point." she responded shrugging her shoulders then cringing with a grunt grabbing her side.

"Uhh huh." Haku responded skeptically in a "That's what you get." tone.  
"Heh don't be messing with me boy cause when I'm fully recovered, which will be VERY soon you and me are gonna fight, might as well prepare the grave now." she said eyeing him in a slightly serious but not way.

"You know Kirito..." Kyoya began drawing Reo's and Haku's attention.  
"You usually don't just pop up out of the blue..." he said.

"Yeah but I felt like seeing Reo, why is that a PROBLEM lover boy." he said provoking Kyoya.  
"No just that it's almost the full moon and I want you GONE before then." he responded fighting back.

"Yeah Yeah but it won't make much of a difference you know, if the lust is strong enough we'll be drawn together no matter how far apart we are, it's ot our fault so don't blame me blame the LEO instict." Kirito said taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Whaaa?" Haku said, he was TOTALLY lost! 'Lust, LEO instinct, what the HELL!?' he thought.

"Alow me to explain" Kyoya said but Reo took over.  
"During a full moon the LEO's energy was split and placed into a male and a female, those two are perminatley connected as you already know. Because of that our rings here identify us as one of the halves and will appear and dissappear when needed like during a full moon. During a full moon when the two halves were split...well...ever since then us LEO's experience...an EXTREME...LUST so too speak." Reo began then Kirito took over. "Basically our mating instinct is hightened beyond what anyone could even fathom. It can be controlled pretty well as we've figured out with some intense resistance training but sometimes..."Kirito paused and Reo took over once more. "Sometimes...well...when we see blood...it kinda triggers this...animal...thing and sometimes...we can't exactly hold back...at all...and we can't just do it with anyone because...let's just say...they might not survive." she said with a face that read "eeeeeeh yeah."  
"So when an idiot gets cut and their blood flows enough to trigger it our brain kinda switches to monster mating mode, our eyes go all red and blah blah blah, you get the idea." Kirito finished off waving his hand along witht he blah blah blah.

"In lamen's terms blood triggers the EXTREME urge to have sex in LEO's during a full moon." Kyoya concluded.

"Yeah pretty much." Reo agreed taking a sip of water.  
Haku looked dumb struck, "Wait so ONLY in LEO'S?"

"Yep." Reo said popping the p.

"Soooo..." Haku didn't exactly know how to ask this.  
"So who have I had sex with?" Reo infered. Haku nodded awkwardly.  
"Well of course this ass and I mess wiht eachother purposley bleeding and shit so we always end up caving." she said looking over at Kirito. "And THIS DUMBASS..." she said pointing with her bottle at Kyoya, "Cut slit his wrist once INTENTIONALLY and ended up with SEVERAL injuries bacuse of it!" she said irritated at the memory.

"Yep a broken forearm and LOTS of cus and bruises." he said PLEASED by the memory smirking.

"Yeah well you're not a LEO so FUCK OFF!" Reo said, she didn't like hurting him, 'but it was fun' she thought then she shook her head thinking 'NO it was a BAD thing BAD REO!'

Seeing the look in Haku's eyes, "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!..." she said skeptical of what he was thinking.  
'Alright I won't GET anymore cause I've already GOT one.' he said looking over at Kyoya who was still smirking.

"Tck even with training we can only resist SO long huh Reo?" Kirito said elbowing air in Reo's direction.  
"...Yeah..." she said with a look that said that she didn't exactly hate it, which bothered Haku a bit.

"You know it reminds me of when those Vampires always have sex on T.V Kirito said looking up at the cieling.  
"Oh My God you're right it is like that...only 50X more dangerous!" Reo said joining him in staring at the cieling.

"Well now that this conversation's over why don't you two chill while dinner being made and I'll try and fill Haku in on The Twelve and out job and all that other shit." Kyoya said clasping his hands together then placing a hand on Haku's back leading him back and out of the door into the hallway.  
Haku let out a sigh of mental exhaustion and was then patted on the back.  
"Don't worry eventually it'll all come together and oull have the complete puzzle but you've gotta take it one piece at a time." Kyoya said walking down the hall towards the kitchen.  
'I know...but I wish I knew it all NOW.' Haku thought longing to know each and every detail about Reo and her life and EVERYTHING that was going on, he felt like a small child that had walked into a new world, 'Heh just like Chihiro.' he thought with a smile. 'Hmm maybe tomorrow we can go for another walk or something like before and she can tell me EVERYTHING.' Haku hoped walking down the long hallway.

A/N I know short chapter but I have to update my other Spirited Away fanfic A Devil's Love Story to keep my other fans happy! This was more of a foreshadowing chapter so rememeber it! Please R and R BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N sorry for not updating too quickly my computer went wonky for a few days and I had to update A Devil's Love Story as well so woops but the chapter should last you until the next so here you go!

Chapter 15: Teen Magazine

"You know your little clone at the school went a little too far as far as words go." Reo said suddenly becoming serious after Haku had left the room.  
"...Yeah well how was I supposed to know what my clones are gonna say and do?" Kirito weakly came back.  
"Well it's not a big deal it's just that not everyone knows about hat incident and there are some I would prefer to keep in the dark about it." Reo said getting up from her bed and heading over towards the door.  
"Where are you goin didn't Kyoya just tell us to rest?"  
"Yeah well why don't you unwrap your bandages and tell me that you're not completley healed already...LEO rememeber, fast healers, only reason we wern't healed till now was cause we injured eachother." Reo responded in a "Du" matter.  
"Oh right I always forget about that." Kirito said hopping up from his bed and heading over towards the door.  
"How?, we get hurt every five seconds and we heal almost instantly, only time we don't is when we hurt eachother, kiinda hard not to notice." Reo said opening the door a bit ready to leave.

"Yeah well sometimes it's nice to forget about some of the stuff that seperates you from the others." Kirito said pulling the door open all the way as Reo walked out and down the hall. Kirito quicly followed her to the kitchen where everyone else had gathered.

Kyoya and Misaki were in the kitchen gettinglunch ready, while Aoi, Haku and Katsume were all gathered in the living room that flowed into the kitchen chatting with the T.V on.

"Glad to see you're all gettng aquainted." Reo walked over and leaned on the back of the couch behind Haku with a smile.  
Haku turned his head a bit to make eye contact then processed that she wasn't resting after a few seconds.  
"Hey aren't you supposed to be in bed?!"  
Reo let out a sigh having to reveal yet ANOTHER thing to him about herself to explain, she wasn't overly fond of growing close to people for...certain reasons that many except a few knew of. She knew that she would eventually have to explain EVERYTHING to him most likley in one shot but she could keep a few "unessessary" details from him when that time came but for now one little thing at a time he was allowed to learn.

She took a step back from the couch, still shirtless with only the bandages wrapped around her torso made it a bit...weird for Haku at first.  
She grabbed the end of the long wrap of white bandage by her lower right hip and began to unwrap it making Haku go wide eyed for a moment before, "Relax I'm not undoing the whole thing."  
She continued to unwrap until her entire abdomine was visible, though Haku was more astonished by her toned 8 PACK than the whole point of the unwrapping.

After a few snaps in front of his face courtesy of Aoi Haku regained focus.  
"Hey..." Haku din't see and blood or injury. He looked over to her side below her right rib cage where the long gash had ben made but a scar was in its place. Haku seeming utterly confised Kirito took the liberty of unwrapping hid bandages revealing his abdomine showing a scar only under the opposite side of his ribs, though the two mark were identical.

Looking over both of their bodies for a few moments Haku saw bits and pieces of what looked the the edges and ends of other scars that were hidden under the bandages or out of his view. But the two's body marks and scars were reflected perfectly like mirror twins only...different.

"Us LEO's heal remarkably quickly sometimes we heal WHILE the injury is being made. Only reason we didn't heal yesterday was because we were injured by one another's abilities or our BLACK AND WHITE flames as you witnessed on the field." Kirito explained.  
Haku nodded but he was only being told random facts that didn't piece together entirley, like he was being handed pages that were ripped out of a book... HE NEEDED THE ENTIRE BOOK!. And he would get it soon hopefully.

"OI Misaki I need you to run into town and by these for dinner." They heard Kyoya say and turned around to see him hand Misaki a list of ingredients and other things that were needed.

"O while you're out could you pick me up some POCKY!?" Reo hollered as Misaki was making her way out of sight walking to the front door.  
"Yeah sure!" Misaki was kind enough to supply Reo with a few things every once in a while not to mention she might get mawled if she didn't.

Katsume leaned over towards Haku, "Pocky is like a drug for her, she can't get enough of that crap."  
"Like you're not obsessed with Chocolate Shrooms." Takumi said backing up Reo in her slight habbit of eating Pocky. (I LOVE POCKY THAT'S STUFF'S ADDICTIVE!)

Not too long went by before Misaki returned with a ew bags of random stuff that noone but Kyoya would care about. She set the bags down on the counter then she walked over holdig something behind her back.

"Guess what new issue came out today...?!..." she always had fun messing with Reo on this one at least once a month a new issure was realeased and the whole group always had fun looking through it.

She pulled the magazine around from her back presenting it to the group, "Teen Magazined New Issue Of REO MONTHLY!"

REO immedietley tried to snatch it but Takumi got to it first running with it to the couch where everyone had gethered around to look at the magazine full of picture...50 pages of HER and ONLY her, pictures that hadn't been taken with her consent.

Reo rolled her eyes, she didn't actually agree to them making the magazine they just started to, she didn't even pose for any of the pictures they just somehow came out perfect EVERY TIME!

Takumi started by showing the cover everyone though was more interested in showing Haku though considering Reo obviously prefered that he DIDN'T see but the whole thing was stupid to her and she didn't care either way.  
They rumaged through the pictures looking for the best one, there was always ONE that seemed too perfect for her not to be posing but she would always argue that she wasn't.

One had her gym clothes playing soccer, the picture was taken while she was raking her right hand's fingers through her bangs and she was sweating a bit looking off to her left diagnolly. Another had a shot of her "napping" in the grass on a hil that was by the water, her hands were behind her head tilting her signature black fodora forwards covering her eyes shielding them from the hash rays of light that the sun had been giving off, her right led was crossed over her left, she was in a pair of jeanes that had holes at the knees with the threads running vertically. She was in her black jacket with the collar and LEO symbol on the back with a white T-Shirt underneath, she hada plain silver chain on and her bangs were swooped to her right as usual.  
A few other were sports shots, one of her mid shot in basketball and so on. They were about half way through when they found it.  
"AH HA!" a few of the group said symultaniously.  
"Ohhh no." Reo said this was the moment she always hated, the dumb smiles and grins that appeared on their faces really just...

"Tell me with a straight face that you didn't pose for this!" Misaki said in a loud voice. Kyoya teased her by whistling the classic "Hot chick" whistle and everyone couldn't wait to show Haku.

"What let me see." Haku said grabbing one side of the magazine to get a look. His eyes went a bit wider and he wouldn't blink, he was totally mesmorized by the photo.

"Uhh let me see." Reo said snatching the magazine causing sad "Awwww's" to fill the room.  
Her eyes went wide...she didn't rememeber this well she did but..."Wow..."

"Yeah wow!" Aoi said snatching it back and letting the group stare more at the photo.  
The photo was her, the wind blowing her short hair to the right, she was taking off her shades and was holding them with her right hand by her left shoulder, but what really looked intentional was the fact that she was wearing what looked like a bikini top with a sleevles thin white zip up hoodie that was unzipped and being blown by the wind. The shot cut off her legs halfway down her shin below her knees showing her knee length red cargo shorts, but the best part was that her left thumb was hooked on the top of her shorts just to the left of the zipper and was pulling them down slightly showing the two creases of muscle on the inside of either of her lower abdominals very close to showing a bit too much for younger viewers.

"Sexy pose you got there." Takumi said sticking a popsicle in his mouth.  
"hahaha very funny but you all know that I don't pose for these pictures." Reo fake laughed.  
"I don't know...this picture seems pretty perfect...are you sure that your inner pervetedness didn't come out and you subconciously posed for the photo?" Misaki retorically questioned.

"Well is my ring appearing cause of it's not then no my inner pervert didn't come out."  
They all turned to study the photo and sadly her ring wasnt there and Reo could tell by the slightly dissappointed lookes on their faces.  
"Well you're still a bit of a pervert." Misaki finished..."Yeah can't fight you on that one." Reo responded with a sly grin.

"Alright well this one's DEFINATLEY being added to the file." Takumi said ripping the page carefully from the magazine and heading over towards the end table, opening up a drawer and placing the photo inside ontop of several others.

"It's a damn good thing we make money off this cause if we didn't then there is NO WAY that I would let this continue." Reo mumbled to herself grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen and heading up a few stairs that had a nice view of the room and sitting down.

"Alright that's enough magazine for now what do you say we all eat some lunch than you can all do whatever the hell you want?" Kyoya said changing the subject and heading off towards the kitchen. Everyone followed sitting around the large island and eating. The day went by quickly and it was soon night time.

Reo was always the last one to fall asleep, she was a night owl and it wasn't her fault that she couldn't fall asleep till at least 4 in the morning. The moon was her sun and the sun was a nice supply of heat for her to sleep in. According to her birth records she was born on a full moon, it was a strange fenomenon, a full moon never had accured on August 3rd and wasn't supposed to, the noght before had been a Crecent moon so it didn't make much sense but it seemed appropiate for the sealing of the new twins, it was also the cause for her and Kirito's sex craziness, their intinct called out to find their match, their other part, uhh full moons were a pain in the ass for LEO's. (I'm a major night owl cause of this genetic mutation of the FBXl3 gene and I can never fall asleep till like 4 in the morning and it works for the story do there you go.)

Reo had just finished up some research for her training and turned on her Ipod to listen to music while she slept but she had to put it on a timer or Kyoya would come in and turn it off for her so she didn't waist any charge, ridiculous but reasonable. She always listened to music to fall asleep ever since 'That' happened, it distracted her, it was a way for her mind to escape. Though it didn't last long.

Bodies scattered the floor, flames erupted everywhere she turned, she stood on all fours her upper body lowered at an angle ready to attack the approaching figure. She...it was like she was concious but she wasn't...she was aware but unaware of what was happening, it was like her main conciousness had been replaced and moved into another part of her own mind.

She was floating in place under dark water within her body, it was as if her mind was a place and she had been placed into it or rather DISplaced. Her eyes were closed...she was so...relaxed yet anxcious and unsettled...but she simply remained floating in the water. She was literally within her own mind...but her body was being used by another...she couldn't quite explain it...but she had been to this place before...once before...a long time ago when...She was in her Black LEO jacket, with a white half shirt underneathe that was sleevless, she wore baggy black cargo shorts and was barefoot as usual...she hated shoes they annoyed her and felt uncomfortable...not being able to feel the ground beneathe her. (I hate socks and shoes...)

Her arms were floating at her sides slighlty aboveher torso, her left leg was floating just a bit higher than her right and a necklace...that she couldn't quite make out in the darkness was floating on a long string at full length above her. Her hair was gently swaying, it floated just beside either side of her face horizontally, her bangs doing the same in a feathery motion.

It was so...quiet...she felt like she was letting go of...everything She slowly opened her eyes but only half way, her lips seperated slightly in a relaxed way as she looked abover her, seeing nothing but darkness.

She suddenly felt small claws extend slowly from her feet and hands as an underwater flame came from below her and wrapped lightly around her body arms and legs. Her eye widened as she felt her body being forcefully changed, her pupils became slitted and her eyes went from a shining gold to pulsing a black color causing but her pupils to turn amber. Whiskers emerged on either of her cheeks becoming sharper and blacker, she gritted her teeth as they became thick and long fangs extended growing past her lower lip.  
Her hair became stiffer...spikyer and more rigid, her byceps and abbs tightened as her body strained due to the changes.

The flame soon engulfed her completley...

The creature was ready as a young man with brown green hair was running towards it desperate to stop its destruction. He skidded to a stop a good 10-15 feet away for caution then tried to speak to the large black furred lion that stood before him.

The flame was pulling her deeper and deeper down into the total darkness, she heard a faint voice calling her name...it was familiar...but it seemed to be coming from nowhere...or..."outside".  
She...was almost too...in a way...tired to go after it...her body had basically given in to the beast whom was very close to taking over her entire body to use for it's own.  
So she let her eyes close slowly as her body was soon pulled into the complete darkness.

The boy stood and yelled at the creature but couldn't seem to reason with it. It let out a roar then...  
leapt at the boy, claws out, tearing him to pieces...

A/N hey so this chapter is setting up for the next one which will st up for the next two or three so just wait alright it'll get really good soon when the enemies start poppin up. Please read and review as usual and till next time! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hey so im bored so...I'm typin up another chapter...IM SO THOUGHTFUL! You are welcome. Anyways this chapter...might actually end up pretty long...who knows i might even break 3000 words! Well let's find out! On with the Chapter!  
Im sure none of you are dumb but Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away just the characters I made up for the story.

Chapter 16: I Promise.

Reo shot up in a cold sweat, her breaths were heavy and uneven as she sat in the middle of the night. She placed her hand on her forehead raking her fingers from front to back through her hair. Her breaths remained heavy but slowed down after having sat for a few minutes in the silence of the night. She swallowed heavily...'I have to get him out of here.' she thought as she swung her legs over the side of her huge larger than king sized bed.

Her barefeet touched down slowly on the cold hardwood floors as she stood slowly after having thrown the covers off abrubtly with anger. Reo walked over towards her closet on the far wall, her baggy shorts hung low and her shirtless torso with nothing but her bandages that substituted as a bra suprisingly still left her feeling hot as a drop of sweat slowly made it's way down to her chin then falling to the floor.

She stood infront of the large closet doors looking down slightly towards the floor, her fists clenched and she slammed her right hand into the wall causing a loud thump to travel through the quiet house. Her hand slowly slid down the wall until falling back to her side leaving a slight dent in the reinforced walls of her bedroom. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly..."How could I do that to him...how could I ever do that to him...?" she whispered, her eyelids relaxing and opening slightly as she leaned forward until her forehead hit the wall leaning on it, she let out a sigh before sliding open the door and pulling out one of her red sleevless t's then walking slowly over to the door opening it slowly until walking out into the hallway.

Grogily walking down the hall while raking her hand through her hair she lazily went down the stairs. After having stepped off the last step onto the main level she headed over towards the kitchen. Though in her tired state she didn't notice that the lights that ran through the kitchin and into the living room were already turned on. After walking over to the sink and splashing some cold water on her face she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, as she was taking a sip with her eyes closed then it hit her. Her eyes opened looking up at the cieling her brain processing the fact that she did not recall having turned on the lights. She glanced over to her left into the living room noticing the back of a young man with black/green hair looking through a magazine...the one that ehy had rumaged through earlier.

She smirked heading slowly into the living room. Walking around to the front of the couch standing directly infront of the man whos face was emerced in the magazine who remained completley unaware of the woman infront of him.

Reo stood there for a minute or so with her arms crossed but she still had a smirk on her face. She leaned forward snatching the magazine from his hands revealing widened emerald green eyes. He still looked and held his hands up in the position they were as if he were still holding the magine before the fell into his lap and looked up into Reo smirking face.  
"So you're that kind of guy." she joked plopping down on the couch to his right.  
"N-No I was...just...I was curious alright!" Haku defended himself.  
"Yeah yeah I know relax will you." she said flipping throuh the magazine full of herself.  
"...But why would a fancy and soffisticated guy such as yourself look through a dumb magazine like this...?"  
"...Guess I just wanted to learn more about you..." he glanced up to his right to see Reo turn and give him a gentle smile.  
"And if it's so "DUMB" than why do you let them make it" Haku wondered tryin to even the score.  
"...haaaaaa" she let out a sigh, "Let's just say I have a little "Arrangement" with the press...a deal if you will."  
"Care to fill me in on that deal?"  
"Nope!" Reo said standing up and popping the p.  
"Awwww why not?" Haku complained like a baby.

"Because that deal is a secret made to keep a secret! So if I told you than it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Reo stood up and sat down in a chair across from the couch leaning over on her knees. "Although I doubt with their persistance that it'll remain a secret for much longer." she rolled her eyes then leaned back into the chair.

Haku observed her quietly... her face...the way she sat...her expression. "You hide your emotions well." Haku stated indicating that he would further the subject.  
Reo looked up with a confused face. "Heh don't give me that...what's wrong what's bothering you?" Haku leaned forward intently ready to get whatever he needed out of her.

"...nothing...just...just nothing." Reo let out a sad sigh...she wouldn't make eye contact with Haku after starting the conversation which was very noticable to Haku himself.  
"..." Haku sighed..."Look...you don't have to tell me...but I kept my promise so I think you owe me one."  
"Heh I had completley forgotten about that...I'm rather surprised." She chickled slightly but still remained looking down towards the floor infront of her.  
"You know what...I'll make YOU a deal...I'll tell you my ENTIRE story...EVERYTHING all in one shot sometime this week and then maybe I'll tell you what's bothering me." she smiled with a hint of evil mixed in with joy in making him wait while standing up out of her chair.

Haku stood up slowly but remained skeptical...'if she had tried so desperatley to delay and hasn't told me how do I know she'll tell me later?'  
Reo noticed his skeptical look than let out a small giggle. "I promise." Haku looked up quickly to see her looking at him from the stairs with a suprised face, she smirked slightly with a pfft then turned and headed back up the stairs but before she was completley out of range she suddenly had a very comfusing thought. She backed down the stairs looking over at Haku who was puttin the magazine back into the drawer of several others she spoke.  
"Shouldn't you go home already?"  
"Ha they didn't tell you!" Haku smiled a devilish grin then looked up at her. "They suggested I stay for AS LOOONG as I need and being the kind Dragon I am I gladly accepted the generous request."

Reo's mouth was open trying to come in an "I hate you" expression before simply pfft'ing than heading back up the stairs.  
Haku walked over towards his guest room closing the door behind him quietly and heading off to sleep.

As Reo reached the top of the stairs and headed into her room that was being lit by the moon dimly. Closing the door genlty and quietly she noticed a figure leading on the wall with his arms crossed.  
She looked up at the figure on the wall across from her then simply walked right by him. "Hello Kyoya." she sighed out.  
"I heard the bang."  
"You always were a light sleeper." Reo said taking off her shirt and tossing it to the side onto the floor.  
"...What happened...was it another nightmare?" his deep voice made him attractive even without seeing his face.  
Reo remained silent suddenly stopping and standing still in the middle of the room. She felt Kyoya walking up behind her then wrapping his arms aroung her waist from the back. He rested his head on her shoulder than whispered into her ear, "You can tell me."

She sighed..."Yeah...yet another to add to my mental list."  
"What made you so angry?"  
"...I let go even though I knew it was him I would take down with me." she responded quietly and in a tone that read sadness and frustration.  
"That Haku boy I take it.?"  
Reo nodded. "I let go...let the darkness consume me...god it's just like before...guess when you massacure your family it stays with you huh." she joked but Kyoya could tell that it was bothering her deeply.  
"You don't have to hide your emotion from me you know."  
"Yeah well I don't necessarily have to hide it from anyoe and yet I do sooo..." sh released herself from his grasp and sat down on her bed, laying down placing her arms behind her head.  
"Heh yeah guess your right...but I'm always here even though I don't necessarily have to be." Kyoya said sitting on the bed by her feet.  
"Well I won't be sleepin tonight!" Reo said sitting back up.  
"It's a shame, if it was a full moon I'd have slit my wrist already and gotten you to cave by now."  
"hahaha very funny...but you probably would have...and I've warned you about that...One of these full moons I won't hold back and you'll end up without a dead or something." she joked.  
"That also asumes that I wouldn't have run off to meet Kirito you know...I don't have to worry about breaking him." she taunted Kyoya emphasizing the him.

"Yeah well I could just pin you down right now and have NORMAL sex you know."  
"Hah! I doubt you'd be strong enough to do THAT!" Reo almost keeled over laughing so hard at the assumption that he was stronger than her but Kirito took advantage of her laughing fit that left her wide open for attack and pounced.

Grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed he leaned in very close to her face looking her dead in the eyes with a playful grin. "Hey that's not fair!" she cried yet she wasn't exactly struggling. "I know but noone has to play fair with YOU of all people." He leaned in and pressed his soft lips gentley against hers, they were in perfect sink with one another, Reo wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer as the kissing grew more intense. Kirito had one hand around the back of her neck bringing her closer and the other holding himself up above her. They continued this dance for a minute or two before the sun's light began to enter to room. Reo panted out "We should prooobably stop before Misaki gets mad...you know how much of a morning person she can be." "...Yeah...probably but just a little more." Kirito panted pulling her into another kiss sending heat waves through either of their bodies, their emotions amplified by their Zodiacs it was hard for them to stop. Kirito's strong chest so close to hers and her sleek yet strong body so close to his only made it harder to resist. The softness of eachother's smooth skin felt by one another's long slender fingers made their hearts race...but that may just be cause they're technically animals...but whatever.

But after the smell of freshly cooked bacon entered their noses they were forced to seperate.  
"That would be Misaki." Kirito said sitting up and standing looking down at Reo.  
"Yep! Which means FOOD!" Reo was a nightowl by definition yet she loved food more than anything...other than fighting and things along those lines and she would even wake up at 7 in the morning to retrieve her precious food.  
She leapt out of bed and ran out into tha hall leaving the door open behind her, she lept over the side railing down 3 stories landing swiftly and skillfully on the main floor in a frog like position before dashing off towards the kitchen leaving several of the othesr who had opened their doors just in time to see a blurry figure fly by (down technically) suprised and wide eyed by the unexpected sight.

"Honestly what am I going to do with you?" Kirito smiled to himself and headed out of the room closing the door behind him.  
They all sat around the breakfast bar discussing future lessons that Kyoya would have to make up for school which reminded Reo, "Oh yeah wait a sec, why did you convenietley choose to teach about ourselves on Haku's first day...RIGHT when he entered the classroom!?"  
"I thought it would be an interesting topic for out newcomer." Kyoya said innocently.  
"mmmhmmm." Reo didn't exactly by his excuse but she didn't care much either so let it go.

Haku joined them after taking a shower and freshening up sitting by Reo...Naturally!.  
"Mornin." Reo greeted the tired looking dragon. "That's what you get for stayin up all night." she chuckled at the inside joke.  
"Wait why were you up all night?" Aoi asked though everyone was thinking of the question.  
"Oh nothing." Haku dismissed.  
"Pfft yeah right this little pervert was looking through my magazine when I found him!" Reo announced.  
Fake gasps could be heard throughout the bar all directed towards Haku. "You little pervert! And I thought you were one of the good guys!" Misaki joked.

"Yeah whatever, and I'm NOT A PERVERT!" Haku quickly defended.  
"Yeah well we'll see when you two fight it out today." Takumi added in changing the topic slightly.  
"What!" Reo choked a bit on her water, "Wer're doing that today!"  
"Why not?" Kyoya asked.  
"Cause I'd rather wait to beat him to a bloody pulp! Knowing Haku here he won't fight unless I fight for real...and he'll know if I'm not fighting for real! Shouldn't he train or something first!?" Reo was desperate to get out of the fight...she honestly didn't want to have to beat him up!

"Nah I'm fine...and what makes you think I'm so weak? I am one of the strongest dragon's in the spirit world you know." Haku was totally cool with the whole thing being slightly over confident.  
"Ok there's a difference between saying and doing...watching me fight is WAAAAAYYYYY different than Actually fighting me!" Reo was a bit argumentative but already knew that she would end up fighting him.  
"You know what...fine if you want to die than go ahead...lets fight." Reo caved but was actually looking forward to testing Haku on his abilities. She would win for sure...I mean there is NO chance that Haku will even put a scratch on her but it would be fun to see how far he could go.

"Lets go then." Haku said hopping down from his stool.  
"Come on Mr. Ref!" Reo called gesturing towards Kyoya.  
"Now this should be interesting..." Katsume said as he gathered up his plate and placed it in the sink quickly heading out the door along with th others.

After reaching the battlefield Haku quickly headed over to the fighting "arena" to check out the area. Though he glanced over at Reo talking to Kyoya to see Kyoya hand her an Iphone as she walked over to her position a good hundred feet or so in front of himself.  
"What are you gonna do with that? Wont it break if you fight with it?" though he recieved no response as she...sat down.  
Crossing her legs criss cross apple sauce she turned on the phone and started doing who knows what not even paying Haku any attention.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Haku was desperatley confused...I mean she was sitting and playing on her phone when they were supposed to be fighting!

"READY!" Kyoya yelled raising his hand.  
"Wait what is she doing?" Haku cried out to Kyoya and the others on the sidelines.  
"She's fine she just has some stuff to do don't mind her." Kyoya dismissed the matter.  
"BEGIN!"

"Haku stood there...the slight breeze picked up some of the dirt. I was silent other than the little tapping noising her phone would make.  
'She's not even looking at me! What am I supposed to do? I mean she's just sitting there!'  
"Well guess you're just leaving yourself wide open!" Haku ran forward then let a huge streak of water blast in Reo's direction with the intention of ending the battle then and there.

The water shot towards her though she still didn't even flinch, she simply continued tapping and doing whatever on her phone. Mere feet from her now the water was about to make contact though suddenly a huge wave of red flame collided with the water counterin the attack and creating a huge wall of steam blocking Haku's view of his opponent. "But she didn't even look up!" Haku was EXTREMLEY confused! "How can you attack without even moving!?"

He was waiting for the steam to clear looking from side to side trying to see through the wall. But as the steam cleared Haku swallowed thickly...there was noone where she had been sitting!  
He felt a small stream of air blow into his ear from behind and immediatley spun around...no one was there!  
He turned back to see Reo sitting where she had been before.  
"What the HELL!?" Haku's brain was malfuntioning She FINALLY looked up but only with her eyes...she had a plain look on her face the same she had had since the fight began...one that read "I'm bored you peasant."  
Haku became a bit irritated by the look on her face and decided to change into his dragon. Silvery scales flew into the air leaving a long sleek snake like body behind.  
He flew like a bullet train in her direction with his teeth bared ready to tear her head off. (not really tear it off but you know what I mean...)  
She still didn't move only provoked him with those eyes that said that he was a loley stranger whom was causing her nothin but trouble as if he were waisting her time.

It only made him angrier as he charged. A few feet from her now he opened his jaw...she still didn't flinch or react in any way shape or form...only dug her amber eye's into his.  
He clenched his teeth down on the soft flesh and felt his fangs rip into her body. After having been sure that he had won he dropped the body onto the ground...a puff of white smoke blinded him momentarily but once it had cleared the body was gone and a small note was in it's place. Haku turned back into his human form surprised by the occurance and squatted down to pick it up.

"LOOK UP...HUH?" Haku did as the note said and looked up to see a woman...on her phone...on top of the cliff...  
"COME ON!" Haku yelled.  
Reo looked down at him ver the top of her phone and sighed. Standing up while placing the phine in her pocket she said quietly mostly to herself "Alright guess I've had enough fun today." She jumped off the side of the cliff, her legs spread and bent slightly while her arms relaxed and were heald above her head she landed swiftly in a frog like position and walked quietly over to where Haku had bee standing when they had first began the fight while he stood in her spot.

She had her hands in her pockets and sighed once more looking up at Haku who was obviously irritated by the mind games she had played.  
"How did...When..." Haku was still confused.  
"Alright slow down...At the beginning fo the fight and just before you bit down on "me" it was the real me. I knew you couldn't hit me so I had some stuff to do on my phone you know check a few emails etc so why not now to check them?. You also have to remember Haku that I'm THE FASTEST thing on this planet and most likley the universe. I can travel faster than the speed of light which is why you most likley never saw me move. Oh and YES it was me who blew in your ear. Just before yu bit me with your dragon furry I simply used a substitution technique and ran up the side of the cliff. Simple as that."

Haku's mouth hung open...'wholey crap she fast! And she didn't even exert and energy to do any of that?! she looks like she hasn't even moved!'  
"How can you move like that and still not look it?"  
"Oh you mean how I'm not tired in the slightest? Training and stuff and helllooo LEO! I've been able to move pretty fast since the age of 2. It's not that hard...well for me anyways. Anyway I would like to end this quickly so could you get a move on?" Reo said rubbing the back of her head and yawning. "And I'll tell you what...I won't use my powers for the rest of the fight to make it even...deal?."

"Hmph alright but it's your death not mine!" Haku made several punching motions and with each one a ball large meteor like blast of water shot out from his fist.  
Reo leapt and performed cartwheel like motions in the air dodging each of the blast, not a single drop of water made contact with her skin.  
"You're gonna have to do beter than that scaly." Reo said rather calmly.  
"Ha I've got way more than that!"  
"Yes but will you get te chance to show it is the question."

Haku ran towards Reo, "Alright here we go." Reo was obviously getting bored but when she looked over at Haku...Something happened.  
As she looked at him running directly towards herself she froze.

Inside Her mind...Haku was replaced by a strange man in a dark cloak, the scenery changed to night as the moon's light shined in where the sliding doors had been opened, blood splattered the floor along with several bodies.

Reo heard a loud heart beat echo through her mind and a pulse through her body. She blinked quickly and in that split second her golden eyes had turned black with golden slitted pupils, her fangs extended and her "whiskers" appeared sharp and black along with her claws.

Lyoya took notice of this and quickly yealed "HAKU STOP!" as he figured out that he was the trigger.  
But it was no use Haku heard him but he had gained too much momentum and was too close to her to avoid it.  
Reo's teeth clenched and she pulled her right arm back with her fists tightened and threw it forward as she roared. (like a human roar not like an actual lion.)  
Haku's stomache caved in nearly being turned inside out by the impact of the punch, he was sent flying backwards as bloo was forced up his trachea and coughed out dripping from the corner of his mouth...but it wasn't over.  
Kyoya and the others couldn't do anything yet, it was like she was in a trance or something had been triggered in her head. Withou knowing how to stop her they could only help Haku as he helplessy flew across the field.

Misaki quickly appeared behind him and caught him, he had fallen unconcious from the impact and lay limp in her lap as the others came and layed him on the ground examining his injury. But Kyoya was standing about halfway betweem them and Reo desperate to stop her.

"REO!" He called out but she was now standing on all fours low to the ground in a cat like position with her fangs barred threatening to lose it any second.  
Kyoya had to be careful not to do anything to make har angrier or they would have a replay of the school incident.  
"Come on SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
But nothing seemed to work...'WAIT Kirito can stop her!' Kyoya looked behind him a the others...nothing...then over at the trees and the surrounding area...'HE'S NOT HERE?!'  
He looked back at Reo who was now cloaked in the dark red chakra in the lion's shape...'She's getting to out of hand.' But then it hit him...'Maybe...'  
Kyoya took a few steps to the right giving Reo a view of the others including Haku who was laying on the ground.  
She looked at them for a few seconds but still remained in the same state.  
"YOU SEE THAT!? YOU DID THAT TO HIM!" Kyoya yelled pointing at Haku. Reo stared a few seconds more then suddenly.  
Her eyes seemed to soften, fading back into their golden color then the slitted pupils returning to their spherical shape, Her fangs retreated as well as her claws and last as she stood back up her whiskers faded until they were gone. Her mouth hung open slightly with slightly widened eyes as she looked at Haku's lifeless appearing body.  
"no..." she said quietly as she took a step back with her right foot.  
"NO!" she cried out as she rotated on her heels then ran off into the far field changing into a lion then diddappearing into the thick woods.  
"REO!" Kyoya cried after her but then turned to look at the unconcious boy.  
"what happened just now?" he whispered to himself then he began to walk slowly over to the others under the dark clouds that had covered the sky as the cool breeze brushed by.

A/N ALRIGHT next chapter it's story time! Please R and R and till next time! Oh and sorry for any mistaked I got a little lazy by the end! Oh and I need you all to vote on who she should end up with!, HAKU KYOYA OR KIRITO? I'm leaning more towards HAKU or KIRITO but i want your opinions!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N ALRIGHT! I felt like typing cause...well I just did and the story is about to introduce the enemy THEN it'll get really good. But right now I have to explain EVERYTHING there is to know about REO and her past which will begin in the next chapter but wait till the end for those of you HakuXChihiro fans! I'm recieving lots of votes and right now there's an equal amount for all of them so Review with your Vote whether you've already done it before or not cause it the total that counts, if you vote a hundred timed for Haku well all 100 count! So R and R!

Chapter 17: That Boy

She ran through the thick woods, leaved brushing her large body and her mane was pushed back by the wind against her face. All she could do was run...run as fast as she could and get as far away ad possible. Her brain was clustered with thoughts to the point where she couldn't even follow them.  
After several minutes of running she came to an open field and morphedback into her human self but didn't stop nor fid she slow down.  
She just kept going and wouldn't stop...because nothing could stop her.

"Come on get him to sensei!" Misaki yelled as Kyoya carried Haku into the house, his body was still limp due to his being unconcious. The blood in the corners of his mouth began to dry but the likley...no DEFINATE internal bleading remained. With such an impact on the stomach it was also more than likley that parts of his insides had been crushed or shattered completley.

As they got him upstairs to the top floor, passing by Reo and Kyoya's room they reached another door at the end of the hall that looked rather simple, brown wood...that was it. It creaked open as Aoi pushed it open quickly.  
"Katsuga Sensei!" Takumi cried out from behind. In the center of the room sat an old looking man, his hair whiter than snow and eyes grey with age. He was in a traditional robe and had a long pipe in his mouth. He was meditating but had expected their little intrusion.

He simply gestured towards a second bed without opening his eyes indicating that they should place Haku down over there.  
Kyoya placed him down slowly but Haku still winced in pain.  
"Sensei is he gonna be ok?" Aoi asked from within the group.  
He didn't recieve an answer, only silence as the old man stood and walked over to he bed looking over the boy slowly. The group anxciously waited for even a singly nod or mumble from their master. Though being impatient after a mere minute had passed Misaki asked "Well talk!?"  
But sensei instead of responding simply gestured for them all to leave. Kyoya bowed and started pushing the rest of the group out of the small door.

"Look just calm down everyone...just be patient...I'm sure Haku will be just fine with sensei's help." Kyoya said in attempt to make the situation "less bad" than it was.  
"Really!? You tink so? Even after that kind of impact, for all we know he could be dead already! It's REO...REOOOOO who hit him remember and without even the slightest restraint!" Misaki yell whispered getting angrier and angrier with every minute that passed.  
Kyoya sighed...she had a VERY good point I mean it wasn't one of them wo had hit him...nor was it even a normal hit...'What the HELL happened out there...Reo?' Kyoya thought remembering how she had run off.

"Should I go look for her?" Takumi asked.  
"...No...just leave her be for now." Aoi had actually the right suggestion for once.  
"Let's all just sit tight and see what happens...after all only Time will Tell." Kyoya said taking a seat on the cold harwood floor.  
Misaki and the silent Katsume took a seat beside Kyoya then the rest followed.

Hours went by in silence before they heard the door creak open and Sensei stepped out. His face had no expression but he seemed to be thinking about Reo.  
"Well it's painfully obvious how this happened..." his old quiet voice began, "Reo?"  
Kyoya nodded which was followed by a large sigh by the old man.  
"I swear that girl...what are we gonna do with her?" Sensei sighed out once more.  
"I don't know...you're the one who trains and talks with her all the time you tell us." Kyoya quietly responded.  
"Well why don't you tell me how this happened." Sensei walked back into the room taking his seat back in the middle of the room.  
They all quickly filed in to see a quiet and breathing Haku on the bed seemingly ok.  
Their faces filled with relief, Reo had obviously seemed to care ver much about him and if she had killed him off then it would be THEM who had to deal with it.  
"The boy obviously means alot to her..." Sensei stated catching Kyoya's attention as he sat down a few feet infront of sensei as the others did the same. "Or at least she's very protective over him."  
"...What do you mean?" Kyoya said...it bothered him a bit to know that there may be ANOTHER man that would get in his way.  
"Well I've been observing Reo's behavior ever since the boy arrived and when his presence became noticable her heart rate increased both n panic, fear, hatred and excitement."  
"That's alot of emotions for one moment." Misaki said.  
"Yes it is and especially for one person whom she never even spoke of." Kyoya said with a bit of a sad expression as he looked at the floor but quickly hid it.  
"Yes but she calmed down rather quickly seemingly figuring a few things out by the time he had entered your class. She put on her usual "I don't care" facade and went on seemingly normally but she was keeping an eye on him for reasons that don't even know, in a very rotective manner I suppose. That is until the incident at the school when she stopped the attack on the boy...I could feel she was quite desperate to reach hi when she was running all the way back here from the mountains." Sensei said taking a puff from his pipe.  
"So THAT'S where she went for those couple of days!" Aoi said in an "AH HA!" manner.  
"Yes well back on topic...during that battle she forced the boy to watch...thoug I don't know why considering she desperatley held back her LEO side as she fought...that is until Kirito spoke about "That" and really made her angry. I don't know why either of them mattered to her so much...Kirito has spoken of "That" incident many times before and she hasn't become angry enough to trigger her demon...though I believe it has something todo with that boy. Seems like he's causing her more trouble than it's worth." Sensei blew smoke from the corner of his mouth.  
The group remained silent...was Haku really the cause of so much..he had only been here for a little over a week!  
"It would seem as if she trying to keep many things from that boy...which is most likley why she lost it when Kirito spoke of her fake parents...she probably doesn't want him to know."  
"Umm sir...I don't mean to interupt but I heard the two speak of a promise last night...do you think that plays a role in all of this?" Kyoya asked hoping to find out about their past.  
"A promise eh? Interesting. It may play quite a large part in all this but you'd have to ask one of them yourself. She even threatened Kirito again when he arrived at the fields in protection towards the boy he seems important if not very important to her. I believe she plans to send him back before we reach "the date" correct?"  
"Yes sir she plans to send him back rather quickly." Kyoya answered.  
"So she doesn't want him to get involved in anyway...well we can officially conclude that the boy is rather important to her and may even play a role in her past...we may have to ask him when he wakes...now why don't you tell me what happened to the two to cause so much damage to the boy. Nearly all of his ribs had been broken, one of his lungs punctured the other almost collapsed, his stomache was also punctured and acid was leaking onto other organs and there was so much internal bleading that frankly if he if it had been a regular spirit he or she wouldn't died instantly but luckily for Reo this boy is just strong enough to have withstood the impact for just long enough." Sensei said with a rather grieved look on his face with how close the boy had been to death.  
"Well sir...we don't know what happened exactly." Misaki started.  
"See...Reo suddenly lost it...as if her mind was suddenly taken over by the beast...almost like a defence mechanism...we don't know what triggered it though, Haku was running towards her when she suddenly her whiskers, fangs and claws popped up and her eyes went black and before we could interfere she well already hit him." Kyoya completed the response.  
"...I see...you said ran directly towards her correct?" Sensei said thinking.  
"Yes sir."

"Sensei?"  
"...I belive the boy may have triggered a memory or to her mind he WAS the memory...most likley when the boy ran towards her her mind simulated "that" man from "the" incident and triggered the demon. In short her mind replaced the boy with the real enemy and as a defence mechanism as you said it triggered her demon." Sensei looked sorry for Reo.  
The group had never experienced something like that before considering none of their pasts were as bad as Reo's had been.  
"But sir we've all fought like that with her before but nothing happened." Takumi interjected.  
"Yes well that I cannot explain...the boy seems to keep her on edge so to speak so perhaps it was simply like an overload clogging her brain...that boy has most likley got her thinking about her past quite a bit considering she promised to tell him." Sensei stood up slowly.  
The group was confused...was the conversation over just like that?

But then they all heard a m little goan from the other side of the room.  
"He's awake!" Aoi cried out as they all quickly made their way over to the bed.  
Haku eyes opened slowly as his vision became more and more clear with each blink before widening.  
"Where's REO!?" He shouted in panic.  
"Chill...we have no idea..." Takumi informed the gitery Haku.  
"I've gotta find her!" Haku though the covers off and stood up perfectly fine leaving everyone in shock as well as Haku but the didn't matter to him. "That's sensei's work for ya." Aoi said.  
"Where would she have gone!?" Haku shouted trying to get them back on topic.  
"She ran off into the wood to the right of the field once I got her back to normal." Kyoya regretably informed him.  
Haku ran out of the room and before a full 30 seconds had gone by he was in fesh clothes and they all heard the door swing open and left open.

'And it would seem as if he cares much for her as well.' Sensei thought with a slight smile as he took another puff from his pipe.

Haku ran as fast as he could to the field before quickly turning into a dragon and flying above the woods in search of her. He flew at top speed for hours in search of his dear friend but to no avail. But he wouldn't turn back until he found her so he continued on. He eventually came to an open field and decided it would be best to take a break...he would collapse otherwise.  
"How could she have run so far?" Haku thought as he morphed back into his human form panting and sat on the cold grass. He lied down looking up at the sky that was growing dimmer and dimmer as the sun set. The beutiful pink and orange sky kept his mind calm and collected as he looked at it. He let his hed fall to the left on the ground closing his eyes for a moment before they shot open in realization.

There right beside his face was an abnormally large paw print that belonged to a lion. Haku stood up and walked along them as they slowly reached the center of the field the tracks slowly became more and more foot print like as the 3 toes became 4 then 5 and the print grew thinner and more oval like rather than circular until they were 100 percent human.  
"This is definatley her." Haku ran off into the woods that lay on the other side opposite from which he came then turned back into a dragon flying above one more.

Night had fallen upon the woods and it grew harder to see until the moon rose high above.  
'A full moon' Haku thought to himself as he flew in the night sky that surrounded him with stars, 'what a perfect coincidence for this situation.'  
He flew for another hour or so before coming upon yet another field but this one had a magnificant tree in the center that was perfectly lit by the moon as if it were in the spotlight. It was easily several hundred feet tall. He landed about halfway up the tree on one of its several large branches.  
'She's got to be in here somewhere.' Haku thought knowing that the tracks had ended and knowing Reo's personality she would definatley love to climb trees as well as many other things.  
Haku ran his hand along the trees center and felt claw marks, 'Well that clarifies things' Haku thought as he leapt from branch to branch up the tree as quickly as he could seeing an aray of claw marks old, recent, and new as he headed higher and higher.

Until...

He was a few branches down maybe 20 feet from a person whoes short golden hair shimmered in the moonlight aling with her amber eyes that were filled with sadness. She seemed lost in thought and so didn't seem to notice Haku below her.  
She sat a few inches from the center of the tree looking off into the distance at the moon.

It was nearly midnight by now and Haku quietly made his way up to a branch just below her noticing the her right hand scraped against the bark of the tree's center leaving deep claw marks but Haku noticed that her ring had appeared and the sterling silver reflected the moonlight. 'She must hate herself.' Haku thought as he made the final hop onto the large thick branch to the left of her. She didn't look at him...or even flinch...as if he weren't there...her eyes remained on the moon. Her claws dug further into the tree as Haku took a few small steps closer.

"...Why are you here?" She asked in a somewhat threatening tone.  
"...Because I was looking for you and this is where you are."  
"No I mean WHY? Are you an idiot!? You should be running or hiding or at least afraid assuming you aren't already."  
"...Why would I do that?" Haku asked taking a few steps closer.  
"...You've seen what happens to me...you've seen what I can do without even putting any effort into it...I could take out this entire world's poputlation without even breaking a sweat if I wanted to!...I nearly killed you..." She said the last part almost in a whisper.  
"...I know...frankly you're too strong...you could be an alien for all I know...but Accidents hap-"  
"IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT! I had the intent to kill you and I probably would've if they hadn't interfered!"  
"...But that wasn't you...no matter what you think you are...no matter what you do...what you are or say or anything...I will never be afraid of you...nor will I hide or run and no matter what you are not a killer." Haku sat down beside her rather closley but Reo didn't pay it any attention.  
"Tck..." she smiled a bit but not in a happy way as her eyes remained sad..."Ohh but I am Haku...you don't know anything about me ore what I've dont or what I will do..."  
"Yeah but if you keep your promise I will and you are NOT a murderer." Haku said emphasizing the not.  
"Yes I am..."  
"No you're not..."  
"Yes I AM." She turned to face him but turned back.  
"NO you are Not."  
"Yes Haku I am!" "NO-" Haku held the left side of her face turning head towards him before he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as a warm sensation filled her body, her heart raced and she felt different than she had with Kyoya or Kirito... After a few moments Haku pulled his lips away his forehead touching hers. "You're not." he finished.  
She didn't argue back..., she seemed to freeze but she had a look on her face that said she was surprised but in a good way.  
"You know it's a full moon right...?" She said quietly.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well then that just makes this unfair..." she placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him in and locking their lips together. They moved in perfect sync as their bodies felt as if the were on fire. A strange sensation filled them both as their tongues intertwined and the kiss grew more intence. Pulling away then pushing them back together, this process repeated as they seemed to lose the need for oxygen. Breaking for the final time panting, "Alright I'll take this opprotunity to keep my promise, now would you rather I show you or tell you.?" she asked with a sigh.  
"Perhaps a little of both." Haku suggested.  
"...Alright then I'll start from the very beginning..."

"Those Two aren't back yet...you think he found her?" Misaki asked from the kitchen.  
"I don't know but if they're not back by tomorrow morning we should go look for them." Kyoya responded from the living room watching sports to try and distract himself.  
"You better look out Kyoya Haku might just swoop in and take her...not to mention tonight IS a FULL MOON!..." Takumi taunted.  
'Yes but If my assumption is correct...then she won't do anything with that boy...' Kyoya thought to himself looking up at the T.V.  
"She won't drag him into this mess and she certaintly refuses to grow attatched to anyone so IF that boy really is important to her...then we all know that she'll push him away in time." Kyoya seemed content with his conclusion as he stared off at the channels as he clicked through them.

A/N Yeah I knownot the best ending but the next chapter will resume with her telling Haku a pretty big detail that'll come back later in the story and in the second book right off the back! So pay attention cause you'll need to listen to every detail about her and her life and so on. Anyways please R and R and VOTE Haku Kyoya Or Kirito!?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Alright It's officially STORY TIME with Reo! Not sure if You'll here her ENTIRE story in 1 chapter...but probably. It's gonna be sad in some spots but you know that's what makes it good SO DEAL WITH IT! Thanks for all the reviews as well!

Chapter 18: Story Of A Lifetime

She felt the warm sensation leave her lips as Haku sat back slightly. She was frozen for a second stuck within a mixture of surprise and super happinessness. Though the kiss didn't mean they were together but it showed that Haku liked her and by her reaction Haku could tell that she liked him as well.

Collecting her thoughts and coming back to reality she mentally shook herself and smirked a bit before, "Well I suppose this would be the perfect opprotunity to keep my promise." she leaned back against the tree sitting facing Haku with one leg dangling off the side of the branch while the other lay extended in Haku's direction.

She inhaled deeply then exhaled thinking of where to begin her long life's tale.  
"Well why don't we start from the VERY begginning...My parents."  
Haku nodded signaling for her to start.  
"My parents...were the two greatest beings in the Spirit World, most powerful, most beautiful and handsome, and probably the greatest dinamic duo to ever exist." She smiled slightly at the thought of her incredible mother and father.  
"Susunna and Kaname. Due to their incredible power they were selcted to take the position now known as The Knights, they were to protect the Lord and Lady of the Spirit World with everything they had, eve their lives if necessary. They gladly accepted being the king people they were vowing to stand by the Lord and Lady's side till death fell upon them. They even got cool outfits. Though I never understood why my parents weren't the rulers considering the were significantly stronger thanthe Lord's and Lady's abilities. Anyway they fulfilled their duties for thousands of years following the council's orders and protecting the Lords easily. However it came with a price, due to their status and power they...were never to have a child, because it was more then predictable that when their child would be born it would be chosen by one of The Twelve as it's host resulting in their deaths. However my parents loved eachother dearly so it was inevitable that at some point Susunna would become pregnant and give birth to the next generation of the Strongest Spirit in the world, the child would be stronger than the two of them by far, having both of their immense abilities placed into one child. Though when she did become pregnant it was thought that perhaps there was a small chance that she and father would beable to servive due to their strength so there was still a small amount of hope. And so when her due date was determined to be in August it was almost certain that the child would be chosen to bare half of the LEO. It was the only one that han't chosen it's hosts yet so when a second child was to be born on the same date of August 3rd it was determined that the two children would be th two LEOS. However the other child was to be born to strong spirits as well so there was also a slim chance of his surviving as well. The council was none to pleased with the two inpregnations but it was too late to stop the babies from being born due to the fact that the LEO had already taken into their bodies. August 3rd arrived quickly and nearly the entire palace had gathered outside the room where the two children would be born, it was the first time that the two LEOS would be born within the same premises as one another and it was a grave mistake on their part. The birth of the two went smoothley however instead of crying...being born with such immense power combined with the LEO's power was too much for the two babies to contain, and being able to sense the other LEO the power was drawn out..."

Haku looked at her with a look of sympathy as she looked rather...sad...in a simple word. She was looking off at the moon now as she paused then continued.

"In short...everyone in that room was masacured...including the parents of the newborn children. However their names had already been determined, Reo being the girl...and Kirito the boy. Noone entered the room for hours afraid of what was inside. But once someone had the guts to open the door they found what looked like two 5 year olds passed out on the ground beside one another surrounded by blood and bodies that had been ripped to pieces. Alright I'll start telling it from my point of view now...the LEO inside the two of us had adapted out bodies within hours to its needs forcing us to grow and age rapidly until we looked to be about 5 years old. After we fell unconcious I guess they did some testing and figured out whic one of us bore the Dark half and which the Light half...and after that we were seperated from eachother and assigned to fake parents in the Human world. We were told it was like training, we were to remain hidden and act as weak as we possibly could. It was sickening to have to behave as if we were weaklings below everyone else but we had to and they hadn't even told us why..."

Haku nodded when she looked at him for a moment as if dreading what she was about to tell him.

"However I found out why they hid the two of us and seperated us about 5 years later shortly after my fake idiotic father got us into the Spirit World and you know the rest of that story. Shortly after I had left we were...lets just say we were joined by an unexpected guest...unwelcome as well... It was a night just like anyother, a usual full moon had arrived and I got my usual strange urges to run off to god knows where for a reason that I didn't know at the time. It was quieter than usual though...I had been staying up later than my parents on full moons as usual downstairs watching T.V or drawing or whatever to keep myself occupied. But I felt him...this evil presence that was obviously seeking me. There were several of them...20 or so I had predicted...and I had been training nearly everyday on my own so I wasn't afraid. I heard one a few of them at the sliding door in the back of the house to my right, so I had moved to a good spot to watch and observe them from first, leaving the T.V on so they wouldn't suspect me. The door slid open slowly and you wouldn't believe how much they looked like the ninjas that you see on T.V with their masks and swords and stuff. They walked slowly and carefully, they were obviously eithered slightly afraid of me and knew I was a LEO or they were just amatures that had been sent to make another assassination attempt. More of them came in from different places of the house. I had been moving around the whole time until I decided to make my move. I popped up behind one silently taking him out from behind using one of my Kunai that I had been hiding from my fake parents to slit his throat. Then I took out a few others until I just wanted to hury up and finish them off quickly ad get backto my show to distract myself, not to mention it had become a simple nuisence having to take out sucheasy opponents all the time so I started fighting the in hand to had combat knocking them out one by one quickly and efficiently making sure not to wake up the two sleeping upstairs. After there were only like 3 or 4 left I chilled out a bit waiting for them to attack first and it took them a minute but te made their move and I took them out as well...however I hadn't noticed the man watching the whole time waiting for his moment to strike. Another 50 or so showed up which was annoying but I only got to fight around 10 or 15 of them before that man made his move. While I hade been fighting the others he just kinda...swooped in and I only saw a glimpse of him as he ran swiflty towards me, I expected him to punch my in the face or something but the tips of each of his right hand fingers seemed to ignite with a purple flame along with the LEO symbol in black on his palm. He went low and lifted up my shirt showing my stomache while at the same time he brought his right hand forward and struck my stomache with the tips of his fingers. I felt his hand push my stomache hard causing it to cave and look as if it were collapsing around his hand, while I was in the air I couldn't eve yell as the wind was knocked out of me...only blood shot out of my mouth on the impact and I felt my fangs extend as I flew back against a wall of the house. The bottom half od my shirt had been torn off and it was visible tha my seal had surfased. See as a precaution on me and Kirito thy placed a second minor seal on top of the main seal to prevent nearly any chanceof us losing control...but with that weird justsu he had struck me with I felt the symbols turn and the extra chain tat wrapped aroung my stomache like a belt retract. I felt the immense power flow through my body and the strain on it to. My eyes were wide and my muscles were flexed and tense. Claws extended from my fingers and toes, my whiskers appeared becoming blacker and sharp, and my eyes were flooded with a dark blck color as my pupil turned gold. The last thing I heard was footsteps coming down the stairs and the pure evil laughter of that man as he stood 10 feet away from me. After that I didn't really remember anything..."

Haku was...shocked so to speak as he looked at her sad golden eyes as she spoke of the mass murders she had commited. He remained silent as she continued and his mind filled with questions.

"I woke up on my stomache lying next to your river if I remember correctly. I sat up slowly as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight and rolled over onto my back. I rolled my head over to the left to see a boy the same age as me lying on the other side looking back at me. It didn't take more than a millisecond to recognize eachother from the day of out birth. Hid kelly green eyes and black hair veses my golden eyes and what had now turned golden hair. It would seem that we were both covered in blood so we had bth be attacked most by the same man on the same night. He was after us and he still wants me to this day but at that time we didn't really know why he seeked us. Due to the full moon it was out guess that after losing conciousness we were still drawn to eachother and passed out by the river. I soon relost consiousness as he did as well and woke up a few hours later aroung 11am or so to find one ald guy and another boy who looked to be the same age as me only more mature. I was rather surprised and sat up quickly backing away slightly only to see the two of them looking at me with this weird concern in their eyes.

MEMORY:

"It's alright young child w are not here to hurt you." the old man said leaning on his staff lookin thing.  
"He's right wer're just here to help get you to saftey..that is if you'll come with us." the younger and cuter boy said with a smile looking into her golden eyes with his saphire ones that looked as if they were filled with happiness and concern.

"Now..." the old man began introducing himself, "I am Katsuga sensei and this is one of my students Kyoya." He said gesturing towards Kyoya. Who smiled with his pure white teeth, "Nice to meet'chya!"

However Reo still sat there leaning back on her elbows from scooting backwards a few moments ago looking skeptickly at the two as they were being strangely friendly to her even though thy bot knew who he was and most likley what she had done.

"So...what do you want?" she asked bluntly.  
"Well...to put it in shot we would like you to come you to come with us...with your consent of course." Katsuga said with a grin that was mostly hidden by his long white beard and moustache.

"Yeah and why should I?"

"hmmm...what if I told you that I was helping other kids who're just like you only with a few of the other of the twelve demons inside of them?"  
"I'd say whatever..." she was becoming slightly irritated by the two who're dodging the main reason they wanted her.

"Ok ok I see you're too smart to get around so I'll tell it to you straight, there are two teams right now and each one currently consists of 5 of the twelve. We've both been going around and gathering as many of them as we can and right now you and your friend over there are the only two left, you're also the two most important and...imagine that you two are super powerful weapons that hold the fate of the Spirit World in your hands, if one of you falls into the wrong hands well that's a problem but if both of you do then the war has already been decided. You both are needed to complete the prophecy and as such our side needs your power. To put it plainly you are a tool in the path of time that I and the bad guy needs to use to win, though that's the rougher way to put it. See yours and your friend's lives are intertwined, you were born together and are destined to die together, one fighting against the other, and I get the feeling that you can already sense this. On your own you'll never learn to control your abilities but I will train you until the day comes when I and the enemie's leader must die and the two of you will replace me and the man that your friend will join as the leaders of these two teams and fight eachother to the end. Now you can either run from both of us or join the good side while you still can. What'll it be?"

She remained silent for a moment as she looked across the river a the unconcious boy thinking to herself...she sould go with them but on her terms.  
"Who is this bad guy anyway?" she asked.  
"His name is Kai and he wishes to dominate the Spirit world, take over it's council and leaders to form what he belives to be "the perfect world" and I would like to stop him. He needs both of you LEOS to take over and I need both of you to stop him but both of us will only obtain one of you. You have quite the destiny layed out before you so I suggest that you decide your fate while you still can and prepare for your future obsticals."

"...Alright I'll go with you two weirdos but I have a few other requests and questions first."  
"Shoot."  
"One...that boy over there...why don't you just take him along with me?"  
"Because within he next minute or so he will become concious and choose to go with Kai, I cannot change that."  
"Why am I drawn to him?"  
"We can explain that later."  
"Alright than here are my requests, I'm allowed to go out and train whenever I want."  
"Deal."  
"Food must always be accessable."  
"Done."  
"I want you to train me and make me stronger than any of the others you've gathered, and I don't want any sympathy or emotional connections to any of you."  
"...Deal...however you are already much stronger than all of them so that's already be fulfilled."

"What!? But sensei she's a little girl how could she e stronger than me IM the strongest!?" Kyoya seemed shocked and complaned to the old man.

"Well you're not the strongest of our team anymore. That "little girl" over there could beat you to a bloody pulp with a hand tied behind her back!"  
Kyoya looked over at the girl who wore a T shirt that had ben ripped and baggy shorts that had also be torn up a bit along wither bare feet anf rugged appearance...she certainly didn't look like a weak little girl. Her eyes seemed dead and filled with anger and though she didn't seem angry herself...and thoe slitted pupils...

"TCH! We'll see about that." He said looking her inthe eyes challenging her to a fight whn they got to wherever they were taking her.

"Alright well that's enough for me for now...I suppose I can go with you." She looked across the river to see that the boy had dissappeared, thoug she wasn't surprised because she had felt his presence leave a few minuted ago.

"Lets go."

End Of Memory:

A/N Alright so her story will wrap up really quickly at te beginning of the next chapter. Anyways please R and R and vote! Oh and sorry for any errors I only had time to quicky brush through.! 


End file.
